


The Omegaversa

by Amoralyn



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Omega Reader, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 34,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoralyn/pseuds/Amoralyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CharacterxReader Drabbles I did based on omegaverse AU requests I did on my tumblr. Includes Alpha and Omega Readers, and Male and Female characters. Most NSFW! A fun thing I did for my followers and an awesome ask blog admin. Includes Kuroko no Basuke characters and Iwaizumi and Kyoutani from Haikyuu!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: "OH MY GOSH YES THIS IS THE BEST AU EVER THANK YOU!!!!! could i request alpha kagami being possessive/jealous around his gf... (this can be pure fluff or nsfw whatever you want omg omg)"
> 
> (woo! First ask! Thank you anon!…I may have gone a bit overboard q.q)

 

Being in heat could really be a pain.

You’d felt the signs that it was coming for days, of course, so you knew it would be happening soon. Still, did it really have to happen at the most inopportune time?!

It was right at the end of the school day that you’d begun to feel the hot desire flaring inside you. A fire that throbbed within you, making you squeeze and rub your thighs together as you struggled to contain yourself. It was early, so the wait for your mate, Kagami Taiga, to finish his basketball practice wouldn’t be too torturous…for now. Still, you knew you’d needed to get yourself somewhere safe while you waited.

You’d barely made it into an empty classroom before the thick, powerful scent, the one which would signal to every nearby available alpha that you were in heat, began to emanate from you.

You told yourself it would just be a few hours. Just a few hours…and you could grab Kagami, grind your wet, needy sex against him, and have him take you for hours and hours until neither of you could do anything but hold each other in bed, happy and spent.

In retrospect, picturing that probably was not the greatest of ideas when you were trying to calm yourself down.

Just a few hours. You could do homework! You could read a book. You could picture the many places Kagami could push you down and ram himself inside you just in the school alone.

What you certainly hadn’t planned for was defending yourself from two hungry alphas, most certainly not your mate, blocking your exit and trying to tease you enough into mating with them.

“You smell pretty good, babe.” The first one purrs, giving you a sharp toothed grin. The second one kicks the classroom door behind him closed, running a hand through his slick black hair.

“Yeah, good enough to eat.” Slick hair runs a hand over your upper arm, and you instinctively recoil in disgust.

“I’m waiting for my mate. Leave. Now.” You say, clearly and firmly. With alphas like these, any hesitation is taken as a sign of weakness.

“Hey hey…I don’t smell any mate on you, do you?” Sharp teeth stares at his partner and he snickers in response.

“Nope. Just an omega would smells like she needs a good fucking.” Slick hair says.

Your face twists in revulsion. Even in your mating desperate state, you wouldn’t allow either of them to touch you with a fifty foot poll.

They step closer to you, and a low growl sounds in your throat as you watch them sharply. You’re in no state to fight, but these guys are seriously pissing you off.

“I _said_.” You snarl. “Le—”

And that’s when the door stands open, and a roar of fury startles all three of you. The enraged alpha standing in the doorway calls your name, telling you to step back, before his wild eyes focus completely on the two alphas before you.

You do him one better, and take advantage of the two alphas stunned surprise to push right past them and towards him. He completely engulfed you in his arms, holding you tightly to his chest. A little unnecessary in your opinion, since you weren’t particularly afraid of them, but feeling his heart beating in his chest, being enveloped by the incredible air of power he had around him, and, most importantly, breathing in the wonderful, strong scent of alpha, Kagami’s own masculine scent, sent body into overdrive. You want to claw his clothes off, but before you can drag him out of there he pulls you behind him.

You look up, blinking in curiosity at his strong back, the muscles coiled with rage.

“Don’t _ever_ go near her again!” He shouts. You can practically see him bearing his teeth, as a savage snarl rips from his lips. The aura of rage and strength rolling off of him seems successful in terrifying the other alphas, and definitely succeeds in soaking your panties. You have to throw your hands on your mouth to stifle a long moan. You see Kagami straighten up, and then he suddenly turns back to you. His nostrils are flaring, and you can see the fire burning in his eyes. He turns to you completely, his eyes completely fixed on you.

He tilts his chin to his shoulder slightly.

“Get. Out. _Now_.”

It’s all he has to say before the two alphas peel out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Not that it’s just you and him, you put your hands down, rubbing your stomach and thighs as you freely let out your breathy moans, still panting. Kagami steps towards you, and you know he’s hard before the scent of his arousal even reaches you.

“What about basketball practice?” You laugh breathily, as you move to pull off your blouse. Kagami grabs your hands, and then suddenly grabs your body, turning around and roughly pushing your back against a desk. His large hand grabs the center of your blouse before ripping it off your body completely.

“You’re mine. I need to drive that into your body _now_.” He growls, before he attacks your neck, biting and sucking and doing everything to leave a mark.

You give another breathy laugh.

“Sounds good to me…Tiger~”


	2. First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "alpha!iwaizumi and his partner goes into heat during school. iwa can smell her instantly and fear crawls through his veins because they haven't bonded yet (um i've never requested a character x reader fic/drabble before so i don't really know what i'm doing, i'm sorry if this is confusing!) "
> 
> (( It wasn’t confusing at all! Thank you very much for writing in, I’m very happy to be your first requestee~ ))

In retrospect, you were pretty lucky. Going into your first heat in school was going to be a very embarrassing matter regardless, but having it during lunch meant you were at least spared the humiliation of going into heat before all your classmates. No, it was just before every alpha of the Aobajousai volleyball team.

You hadn’t recognised the early signs. After all, you were…well, a late bloomer, to put it kindly, and you hadn’t had your first heat. You knew what people said about you, how you could barely considered an omega, how no one would want to mate with you…but Iwaizumi was different.

He had defended you when alphas teased you. When they told you that maybe you would go into heat if you could ever attract a mate, Iwaizumi had thrown them away from you, snarling and vicious as he stood before you and promised he would make them regret it dearly if they ever bothered you again.

And then, right when he turned to you to ask if you were okay, you’d just blurted out a request for a date before you could stop yourself.

And Iwaizumi Hajime, a quiet but incredibly powerful alpha, smiled at you, his ears tinged with red, and he accepted with no hesitation.

And that’s how you found yourself sitting beside him at the Aobajousai lunch table, laughing along with the other alphas and their mates. Iwaizumi’s hand was holding yours tightly, even as he was practically growling at Oikawa (who was asking Iwaizumi if he’d sent you into heat yet, or if he spent his ruts with his ex-lover, his hand, still). You laughed, snuggling up to Iwaizumi as the alpha’s face turned a bright red.

You hadn’t noticed the signs at first. You’d been experiencing them for a while, but thought it was just a side-effect of being so happy being Iwaizumi’s mate. So when you felt your skin tingle when he touched you, when you saw his body in your mind in dreams of night and day, when the desire to touch him became so strong you felt you absolutely needed to, you just thought it was part of having a mate now.

And when you felt a fire start to burn low in your stomach, when you suddenly seemed to become hyper aware of how good Iwaizumi smelled, you just tried to ignore it. You pressed your thighs together tightly, and pushed your chest against Iwaizumi to make sure no one would see the obvious nubs of your hardened nipples through your thin shirt.

And then the smell hits you, and you realise.

It’s not too strong at first. Sweet, soft, you hope that maybe only you can smell it. But when you feel the muscles in Iwaizumi’s arm tense up immediately, and he completely freezes, you know that you aren’t so lucky.

“Excuse me.” You say breezily, as you let go of him and try to act as normally as possible even as you desperately want to run out of the room. You’re attempt to act normal while leaving is useless, however, since you can already hear some of the alphas in the table behind you sniffing the air, before nudging Iwaizumi meaningfully. He stays put, however, as you get out of the lunchroom, and immediately run out of the building.

—-

“Ugh…I miss not going through heat.” You moan, as you roll around in your bed. You’d run home as soon as you left the lunchroom, wanting to spend your first heat in total privacy.

Well, not total privacy but…garnering from Iwaizumi’s reaction, he didn’t want to see you right now.

“I…hate this.” You squeezed your thighs around the pillow between your legs tighter, as if that would stop the furious desire desperately boiling inside you. At least your house was empty, so no one had to listen to you moan and pant while you soaked yet another panty and pillow case.

You burrow your face into your other pillow, trying to stifle your moans. You’re so distracted, it takes you a few minutes to realise someone is climbing through your window…and even then it’s because the alpha scent in your mate sends the lust burning inside you into an insane frenzy, making you bite the pillow as you moan his name.

“H—Hey.” Iwaizumi says nervously, shifting from foot to foot. He’s in his school uniform still…he must have come directly from school.

He steps towards you, and then thinks better of it and steps back. He puts his hand over his nose, as he tries to breathe from his mouth.

“How…how are you doing?” He continues, taking another step back. You shut your eyes tight, as you try to ignore the smell of him. He’s already rock hard, you can smell it, and it’s taking everything you have not to beg him to mate with you. You make a garbled moan, but can’t bring yourself to say anything else.

“…I…I want to help you.” He whispers, his voice ragged and harsh. You hear him take a step towards you, and the alpha scent grows worse.

“I know that…that we’ve not mated before…I know this is your first time…” His voice grows lower, and you unconsciously buck your hips into the pillow. You hear a few more steps, and when you open your eyes slightly, you can see him before you. He swallows, as a thin sheen of sweat covers his face.

“I want you. So, so badly…but…but if you don’t want this, I can— ”

You don’t give him a chance to finish. You grab him, crashing your mouths together. He’s surprised for only a moment, before his arms wrap around you. He grabs the pillow between your legs and throws it away.

And after that, no words need to be said.


	3. Delicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "alpha!momoi and she finds herself enticed with the scent of a female passerby and tries to seduce her."
> 
> (YASSS alpha!Momoi you have no idea how happy I was to receive this omg. I love Momoi, and ~alpha!Momoi~ As such I…may have gone a little overboard. Well, enjoy~)

You run a hand through your hair as you slowly trudge through the streets. All around you, delicious scents comingle and make your mouth moisten, even as you try your hardest to ignore it.

It isn’t easy being your age…and unmated.

You don’t know why it was so hard for you. You really didn’t.

You’d gone to a small high school, where most of the available alphas had found their mates already, and those that hadn’t were looking for a higher standard than a runt omega.

And now you’re in university, your next heat rapidly approaching, and you’re very much not looking forward to spending it alone…again. Yet here you are, walking home, with only a lonely apartment to look forward to tonight, and the upcoming weekend.

You stare at the ground, watching your skirt ruffle slightly in the wind. You can’t even wear pants during this time, because any motion of the moving material sends you into a lustful frenzy immediately, and makes concentrating on anything but the throbbing in your underwear impossible.

You’re so lost in thought; you don’t notice her at first. You do so only when she walks past you, and you catch her scent.

Sweet. Feminine. Soft.

Strong. Dominant. Powerful.

An alpha.

A _female_ alpha.

You hesitate, pausing in your gait suddenly. You’re only a few steps away from the alley you use as a shortcut to your home. You’re so close.

But you want to turn around, and you want to do so very, _very_ badly.

But you know that if you do, she’ll be walking away, probably on her way to see her omega, her mate, and the resulting disappointment and depression will make this evening even worse. So, slowly, you take a step forward.

And then, just as you step into the alley, you feel a delicate touch on your waist.

You spin around, your eyes wide in surprise, and you see her. Long, beautiful pink hair, plump, cherry red lips, and her eyes…

It’s her eyes that make your heart beat almost stop.

They’re bright, large, and a gorgeous pink, just like her hair. They’re adorable, so big and cute they’d cause any man to fall to their feet before her.

And yet they’re watching you sharply, noting every single feature and twitch you make. You can sense such a sharp, vicious intelligence behind those eyes that you feel a shiver run down your spine…which of course, she notices as well. She smiles at you, slowly pulling her hand off of your waist, letting her fingers gently skim over your side as she pulls it away.

“These alleys are very dangerous, you know.” She says amiably. Her voice is so sweet, so kind, but there’s a strong edge, something in her voice that makes your skin tingle.

“You shouldn’t be going down them alone. Especially as…” She pauses, running her tongue over her lower lip. “An unmated omega.” She pauses, leaning forward slightly as her gaze sharpens, as she continues. “And one with _such_ a delicious scent.”

You swallow, your entire face turning red. You’re trying so hard not to squirm, because those piercing eyes are still watching your every move.

“I—I…” You stammer, giving a fake, breathy laugh as you run your hand through your hair, subtly trying to smooth it. She smiles innocently, pushing a lock of pink hair behind her ear, as if she has no idea what she’s doing to you.

“T—Thank you for your concern.” You say, finally finding your voice. “I g—go this way every day…”

She tilts her head slightly, her cheeks puffing out slightly in a pout.

“Is that so?” She says softly, sounding disappointed. It doesn’t seem exactly sincere though, as the corner of her lip twitching in a knowing smile.

“B—But I wouldn’t mind some company!” You add quickly, and the woman flashes you a bright, pleased smile. You feel yourself almost melt at the strange warmth that smile fills your body with, even as you also feel that you said exactly what she expected you to. She takes a step closer, and you almost jump as you feel something press again you. You look down, and your entire face turns so red you’re sure she can feel the heat. Both from your face and…elsewhere.

You had been so focused on her beautiful face, on her stunning eyes…that you’d somehow missed her incredibly large breasts, which are now pressing into your own chest. You immediately look back up to her face, your own beet red, and she laughs.

“Oh…you really didn’t notice.” She stifles more laughter, as she smiles down at you. “Seriously…I think that’s the first time someone actually noticed my face before my chest since middle school. Much less was actually distracted by it!”

She laughs again, giving you a warm gaze, and you feel your cheeks burn. Honestly, considering she’s a few inches taller than you, it’s extremely embarrassing that you wouldn’t be able to notice something like that…but it actually seems to please her.

“My name is Momoi Satsuki.” She says kindly, taking a step back as she notices how red your face is, and how hard you’re trying to avoid staring at her.

“Ah! It’s nice to meet you.” You say shyly, playing with a piece of your hair. You tell her your name, and you instinctively rub your thighs together as you watch her lips slowly mouth your name. When you look into her eyes, you can’t help but notice a possessive glint in her gaze.

“What a lovely name.” She purrs. Her fingers tightly run up the skin of your right upper arm, her nails just scratching your skin, and you suddenly let out a pleasured mewl that sends another wave of embarrassment through you. You try to put yourself together enough to stammer an apology, but Momoi speaks first.

“Ah…so sensitive.” She whispers softly. “You make lovely sounds too. I wonder what other ones you make?”

You rub your thighs together again, squirming and biting your lower lip. You’re in semi-public, you’re not even in heat yet, and…and you’re an _absolute_ _mess_. Your hands fist into the material of your skirt, making the hem hitch up just slightly so it shows more of the skin of your thighs. Momoi’s eyes dart down, widening slightly, before she looks back up to you.

“I—I…ah…” You start to pant. Had her smell gotten even stronger? It was like it was drowning out everything else.

It occurs to you that Momoi Satsuki is a very, very powerful alpha.

“Oi oi! Hello there, pretty ladies!”

The harsh, masculine voice, so different from the soft, pretty music that is Momoi’s, makes you jump. You spin around, and you barely catch a glimpse of the large alpha coming towards you, his chest puffed out as he shot the two of you a cocky smirk, before Momoi’s back is immediately in front of you. She had instinctively stepped in front of you, her arm outstretched to make sure you stay behind her.

“Well well…what’s this?” The male alpha leers down at Momoi, staring at her breasts and almost openly drooling. “You’re a hot number.” He breathes in deeply, and then frowns.

“Shit, an alpha. What a waste.” He snorts loudly.

You can’t help but feel angry immediatly. What right did this man have to just come up and start bothering Momoi?! Why would he treat her like this?! You move to take a step forward, and freeze. Rolling off of Momoi is a powerful aura, something which tells you not to move a muscle. Something which tells you that she is going to protect you and nothing will stop her. So you stay put, and watch carefully.

If the man notices the air around Momoi, he certainly doesn’t care. His gaze lands on you, and you can feel the protective aura turn darker, more dangerous.

“Huh. And you’re with a runt omega too.” He shakes his head. “Waste.”

He tilts his head slightly, contemplating, as you see the fingers in Momoi’s outstretched hand twitch, as if they’re curling around something.

“Still, you smell pretty good. Maybe—” He reaches out his hand to touch you, and then is suddenly a blur.

You briefly remember Momoi’s other hand dart out, like a slender, graceful, deadly snake, and grab his wrist just as it was about to touch your hair.

Now, her thin fingers are still grasping his wrist, and you can see white marks where her fingers are digging into his skin. He’s on the ground, on his stomach, and she’s twisting his arm behind him. He’s struggling to move, but with her foot pressed firmly into his back and her unbreakable grip on his wrist, he couldn’t get up.

“Geez, you’re really an annoyance, you know?!” She says angrily, her voice high as she puffs out her cheeks in irritation. “The first time I meet an omega that smells this good, and you’re ruining our first date!”

She sighs loudly, giving you an apologetic look. Her eyes look over your figure, making sure that you’re completely okay. Noting how obvious it was this alpha upset you.

When she turns back to the alpha, her eyes are dark, cold. She digs her heel into his back, making him cry out in anger, and then agony. She twists his arm into a position that looks painful even to you as she leans down to speak to him. She whispers in his ear sweetly.

“If you ever come near her again, I’ll castrate you.”

Soft, delicate music. She almost purrs those words, but the dark tone is unmistakeable. She did not choose her words lightly.

It was a promise she had every intent on keeping.

You see her dig her heel in one more time, twisting it slightly, before she pulls back and let’s go of him. She gives a bright, sweet smile, waving goodbye as the alpha springs to his feet and runs as fast as he can as far away from the two of you as he can.

A moment passes, and Momoi turns back to you. She claps her hands together, bowing her head slightly as if she’s asking for forgiveness.

“I’m so sorry!” She sighs loudly. “To think such an awful brute ruined our good time…”

She steps towards you, her gaze turning concerned. She leans down slightly, so she can look you in the eye.

“Are you okay?” She whispers sympathetically. “Do you want me to make it better?”

You swallow, and immediately nod. By now, you’re barely able to keep your hands out of your underwear. And that’s only because you’re so insanely desperate to feel hers in there instead.

One of her hands begins to caress your arm, while the other gently strokes your hair. She pushes a lock behind your ear, following the length of hair to the ends, which she brings up slightly to her nose. She sniffs, and makes a pleased purr in her throat. Her eyes gaze into yours, and they’re so hungry and lustful you give a long, drawn out, breathy moan. She gives you a smile, and this time it’s nothing but predatory.

“You have such a _delicious_ scent, you know.”


	4. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "Can I have an alpha!femalereader who get possessive of omega!Himuro due to how many alpha desired him?" 
> 
> (First time writing alpha!Reader! Hope you enjoy~)

_Get away from him._

The words echo in your head, angry and dark and cold. What are they doing?! Can’t they smell that he already belongs to you?

_Get away from him. He’s my mate!_

You don’t want to call out, don’t want to embarrass him, but you can’t stop a low growl escaping your throat.

You feel someone poke your back, and when you turn around your friend gives you a meaningful look…alphas had good hearing, very good, and every alpha in the class had heard you. It made them antsy, wanting to check on their mates. The teacher ignores all of this, continuing with her lesson, but you know that one more outbreak and you’ll be in some real trouble. And the last thing you want is to spend _less_ time with your mate.

 You’re sitting in class, looking out the window at the gym class running laps inside. Your mate, Himuro Tatsuya, was smiling politely as a large group of male and female alphas surrounded him, obviously flirting with him.

He was trying to be kind, but you could tell that it was very forced. He hated how popular with alphas he was even more than you did.

You wish you could be down there, down there to protect him and drive those vultures away. They knew he was mated (your scent was all over him) but they went after him anyways. The female alphas are at least usually subtle, careful, slowly working their seduction techniques. The males are a totally different story, and make no secret that they would take him right now if they could.

One reaches out his hand to touch Himuro’s hair, and just as you feel your body tense with range, Himuro smacks the hand away.

You can’t help but smile.

While many people thought Himuro, with his princely good looks and gentle smiles, was a soft, easy to manipulate alpha, they were dead wrong. He was strong, with an incredibly deep-seated pride, and a vicious streak to those who angered him.

He stamps away from them, saying something behind him which stops the alphas, who were just ready to follow, in their tracks. By the cold look in his eyes and the shocked faces of the alphas, it wasn’t pretty.

When he turns back, you see him look straight up to the window, and his eyes land on you. He gives you his brightest, sweetest, happiest smile, and gives you a small wave, the adoring look in his eyes obvious to you even from here.

You smile back, giving a small wave. You even manage to blow him a small kiss, which you can see makes him chuckle.

It was difficult sometimes, being with one of the most popular omegas in the school.

But you knew that you he could take care of himself. And when he couldn’t?

That’s when you come in.


	5. Concentrate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "Alpha!Aomine trying to contain himself (and horribly failing) around his in heat Omega girlfriend?"

“ _Concentrate_.” You hiss through gritted teeth, grabbing his hand and throwing it off your breast for the third time in the last ten minutes. “Do you _want_ to miss the tournament?!”

Aomine growls through gritted teeth, glaring at you sharply. You force yourself to meet his gaze, even as the intensity makes you feel like the fire inside you is going to burn through you (or at least your uncomfortable, constricting clothes).

“…Tch.” He growls, as he turns away, and back to the assignment in front of him. His other hand moves to his own lap, and you smack it away, earning another growl.

That was how it had been for hours. You were either smacking his hands away from your breasts, ass, and/or lap, or away from the immense bulge in his own pants.

Did he not even realise how badly he was torturing you?!

It’s not like you _wanted_ to spend your heat sitting in this room, which smelled lusciously of strong, masculine alpha and the rich scent of his seed invading every inhale you took, helping Aomine with homework. You’d much rather he be staring down at you bent over the desk he’s working on than some pieces of paper.

But your _idiot_ alpha had left a big assignment till the very last minute…it was due tomorrow, and his teacher had made it clear that if he failed to hand this in, or did a poor job, he would not be allowed to participate in that tournament, which was the day after tomorrow. Of course, that meant that everyone else who could possibly help him was much too busy to do so. So now, instead of enjoying your heat together and mating as much as possible before he leaves you alone for days, you’re spending one of your last nights together going over his notes and trying to finish this stupid assignment.

And, as much as it drove him insane having you next to him smelling like that, it was even worse for you. It was taking every inch of your self-control not to succumb to his advances, because you knew that he didn’t have any himself, and it would really kill him not to play in that tournament.

“You’ll thank me later.” You tell him resolutely.

“ _I could thank you right fucking now_.” He snarls, his hand darting out to your lap. You barely manage to grab his wrist in time and push it away.

He hisses under his breath, and finally goes back to writing.

He’s trying, you know he is. After all, usually when you go into heat you barely have time to pull your underwear down before he unceremoniously thrusts into you. Sometimes you don’t even make it in time, and his large hands just rip the delicate fabric off you as it were tissue paper. One time he’d ripped through a pair of your _jeans_.

So you knew that he was really trying. It was just that he was very, very bad at controlling himself.

It didn’t help that you could see a small wet spot slowly growing at the tip of his erection through his pants, showing just how insanely horny he was.

Gritting his teeth, he sets to work, desperately trying to focus as you point out different things he can add. Ways to say this and that, how to express this concept…while you try to avoid touching him as much as possible, since every stray touch sends a shiver down your spine and a breathy moan escaping from your lips, causing Aomine to break yet another writing implement. You simply sigh and hand him another, having already lost count of how many have been snapped in half.

Amazingly though, when Aomine really, really wants something, he can do some impressive things. He seems to put every ounce of desire and drive into finishing this stupid assignment, writing down words like a madman. You say and keep up with what he’s writing; even as you can feel the medication you took to lessen the effects of your heat slowly wearing off. It had been the only way to make this bearable, but you knew that he very much needed to finish this assignment soon, or any semblance of self-control between the two of you would snap like an overstretched rubber band.

By the time he finally finishes, you’re panting and moaning and squirming and rubbing your thighs together like you’re trying to start a fire (unnecessary, as the inferno blazing in-between your legs is burning quite well already).

He doesn’t waste any time, and in seconds your clothes are in shreds around you.


	6. Duos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "alpha!midorima and alpha!takao deal with their omegas, who happen to be best friends, and going into heat during their basketball game"
> 
> ((This was kind of difficult to answer, since to make it a xReader story I’d either have to pick one omega to write for or switch between them continuously…as such, I decided to concentrate on the guys instead. Hope you enjoy!))

Takao had marveled at how perfect it was; that he and his best friend would fall for two girls who were also best friends. They went on double dates together, talked to each other about their mates (well,  Midorima would listen, since he was fairly tight lipped about his relationship with his lovely omega) and the girls were always right there, right in the audience, for every single Shuutoku game, always cheering them on. Plus, since they were always together, it meant that Takao got to hang out with Midorima even more, _and_ tease him with his mate.

And honestly, although he might not ever admit it, Midorima was secretly glad that things had worked out like this as well. His mate’s best friend was kind, always taking care of his mate and cheering her up when she was upset and Midorima himself couldn’t (or, rather, wasn’t able to) comfort her. And he never had to worry about another alpha hurting his mate’s precious friend, since the one alpha he trusted most in the world, his closest friend, was the one always with her. And he knew that, were anything to happen to his mate, Takao would immediately come to her aid, just as Midorima would for Takao’s mate.

Two beautiful, intelligent omegas, and they had double the protection with two very powerful alphas. What could go wrong?

Well, there heat cycles could sync up, and start up at the most inopportune time.

It was at a practice game in the Shuutoku gymnasium. The opposing team wasn’t very strong, but Shuutoku wanted some extra practice with the new first years and the Midorima and Takao duo, and the other team jumped at the opportunity to have a practice match against such a strong school. So the score was more than a little lopsided, but no one really minded. The Shuutoku students in the stands, the omegas of the ace duo of course among them, cheered joyfully for their team.

It hit Midorima first. As the strongest of the alphas on the team, or really of the entire gym, his senses were the most heightened, and he smelled it first. He was in a shooting position and just about to pull his hands back when he froze, and his hands suddenly jerked. The ball ended up flying behind him, and a murmur of confusion runs through the crowd.

“Shin-chan? Are you—” Takao stops, as the scent hits him next. It’s subtle, soft, and the only reason he and Midorima can recognise it so quickly is because of how often they’d have that scent drive every sense they had into a wild frenzy.

Takao quickly ushers to the coach to call a time out. When he does so, Midorima and Takao rush off the court.

“We have to go.” Is all Midorima has to say before the coach nods, and calls in two bench players to fill in. Takao and Midorima rush out of the gymnasium, following the scent through the school. Their partners had, very wisely, decided to go find somewhere private for the beginning of their heat.

Finally, they stop in front of a door. They exchange glances…but both scents are indeed coming from the same room. Throwing open the door, Midorima and Takao stumble in and slam the door shut behind them before the heavy, heady scent of their partners’ heat, which the room is absolutely filled with, escapes, and notifies every alpha in the near vicinity what’s happening in this room.

“Geez…you guys really take your time, huh?” Takao’s mate sighs pleasantly, as she pulls off her best friend’s blouse.

“We’re sorry for interrupting your game.” Midorima’s mate purrs, sounding not the least bit sorry at all, as she helps her friend wiggle out of her stockings.

“Well, you can make it up to us now.” Takao grins, nearly tripping over a spare desk in his rush to get his shirt and pants off. Midorima struggles to keep his composure but he’s on top of his mate in seconds, burrowing his face into her neck and breathing in her scent. She moans loudly, and Takao’s mate laughs.

“I think that’s a yes~” She murmurs, before she wraps her arms around Takao’s neck and pulls his lips against hers.


	7. Powerhouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "So in the light of recent things, it's okay to ask for a omega!nebuya trying impress his alpha? Would this is be an acceptable request?"
> 
> (100 million% acceptable you beautiful person. This was actually super fun to write I’d love to write a sequel to this. Also, this one is actually work safe omg)

Nebuya Eikichi had spent years training his body. He built it up, made himself an unstoppable powerhouse of muscle. A juggernaut, a fortress, a bastion of power and strength.

And it meant shit all, because a year and a half ago he’d presented as an omega.

He would have been a perfect alpha. As it was omegas swarmed over him whenever he went somewhere new, thinking that the strong omega smell on him was just an overly affectionate mate they could replace.

You’d think watching their faces fall in disappointment, and then pity, would get less painful.

It didn’t.

Still, other omegas weren’t half as bad as the fucking alphas. Cocky bastards half his size and weight getting into his face and talking shit, acting like they could say whatever they wanted because they were alphas. Like just because he was an omega, he couldn’t snap those dumb macho assholes in half like a twig. Well, it made the surprise on their arrogant smirking faces when he smashed their noses into the area of their cheek that much more satisfying.

And for a while, it was fine. He had basketball, where there was no doubt he was an utter monster with overwhelming talent, and any rival team who hassled him about being an omega, or his team for even having him, were quickly shut up when Rakuzan utterly destroyed them. He had sumo wrestling, where anyone who underestimated him as an omega was similarly subjected to some serious brutal defeat. And he had a team who literally couldn’t give two shits if he was alpha, omega, or a pineapple wearing basketball shoes, as long as he helped them win.

So really the worst part of being an omega was really just how other people treated him. He really couldn’t give a fuck himself.

And then he met you.

Well, shit.

Omegas were supposed to be…soft. Cute. Docile. Not quite the words that Nebuya would ever use to describe himself.

And for the first time in his life, he wanted…no, needed, he _needed_ …to impress an alpha.

\---

“Hey cutie. You lookin’ for a good time? Huh baby? Where’s your alpha?”

Ugh. The arrogant alpha in front of you smirks, and the two friends he has behind him snicker. They’re all wearing the exact same clothes, with the same hairstyle and accessories, and in the setting sun of the park, you can barely tell them apart.

Even if you _were_ an omega, you’d never be interested in any alpha who wasn’t even brave enough to be their own person. How boring.

You step to the side, and the underling on the right immediately blocks your path.

Fuck. This is gonna be such a pain in the ass, you can already tell.

Left underling suddenly sniffs the air, and his eyes open wide. He nudges his leader’s arm.

“I think she _is_ an alpha.” He mutters. The leader looks at the underling, blinks, stares at you, and then bursts out in laughter.

“No, way, seriously?! A _female_ alpha? You mean a failed omega, right?” He howls with laughter, and you feel your hands instinctively ball into fists.

It’s pretty rare to find assholes like this. Much, much rarer than female alphas, and yet somehow you managed to find this guy _and_ his two idiot friends. Great.

“Well, whatever. They all look the same when they’re bent over.” He leans over you, leering. His friends laugh with him, and you roll your eyes.

But at the same time, you’re nervous. There are three alphas before you, and even though they’re not very strong, three against one is still a dangerous situation to be the ‘one’ in.

And strong alphas don’t run.

As such, when you hear someone approaching behind you, you’re cautiously hopeful. Usually people don’t get involved in alpha on alpha fights…except when on side is at a ludicrous disadvantage. Say, they were badly outnumbered.

“Oi. Leave her alone.” The man steps out of the shadows, and in the low light of the evening you can just see him. Your eyes widen as you recognise him. I mean, there was no way you couldn’t; he was pretty famous in your school.

“Nebuya-kun?” You blurt out, as he steps beside you. He’s wearing loose pants and a light sweatshirt, and he’s sweating, most likely just coming through the park during an evening jog.

It’s probably inappropriate to be enjoying how good he smells at a time like this but…in fairness he smells really, _really_ good.

“Hey, I thought you said she was an alpha?!” The leader spun around to the left underling, who was beginning to look nervous as he shrugged.

Well, it was no wonder they’d start having regrets. Nebuya looks like an incredibly powerful alpha, and it was possible that his scent was so strong it could make you smell like an alpha. And if he _was_ your alpha, getting caught hassling you, his ‘mate’, could result in some serious trouble for them.

While it did really piss you off that these guys showed deference to Nebuya as an alpha while they treated you like less than dirt, you are pretty happy that you can get out of this situation without having to spend a night scrubbing blood out of your new clothes.

“Get out of here.” Nebuya says gruffly, throwing his arms over your shoulders possessively.

Oooh. That was pretty bold for an omega. Interesting.

“…Hey, there’s something off about this.” The left underling says suddenly, narrowing his eyes. “That guy doesn’t smell like any alpha I’ve ever met.”

“Probably because you surround yourself with lesser alphas all the time.” You say pointedly. You put your arms around Nebuya’s waist, hugging him close.

“Grk!” He makes a sudden noise of surprise, his face darkening as you can easily feel the muscles under his shirt flex under your touch. For all his boldness in front of those alphas he’s obviously trying not to melt under your touch now.

“I prefer not to spend _my_ time with weaklings, as you can see.” You smile at Nebuya, and he stares at you wide-eyed. You could probably hold the tall, muscular male happily for the entire night, but unfortunately there is still a little problem to address. Or, little _problems_.

“You _bitch_.” The leader snarls, and Nebuya’s head snaps up toward them. You can feel his chest rumble as a low growl comes from his throat. He takes his arm off you, and gently puts you behind him.

He’s trying to protect you…really, he was just getting more and more interesting.

The leader’s arm darts out, reaching for Nebuya. Nebuya’s massive fist clamps down on it, and you hear something snap.

A _very_ interesting omega indeed.

\--

“Man, that was such a pain. Why do these jerks always bother _me_?” You sigh loudly, as you look down at one of the underlings, who’s lying down at your feet groaning in pain. You’d been pretty content to watch Nebuya beat the shit out of these jerks (since he was doing a really fantastic job of it) but when one had tried to attack him from behind your protective instincts kicked him, and before you even realised what you were doing you had thrown the underling to the floor and smashed the heel of your foot into his nose.

You turn back to Nebuya. Blood is dripping from his fist, but you can immediately see that he himself is completely unharmed. He looks over to you as he cleans his fist on his sweatshirt.

“…Thanks for your help, Nebuya-kun.” You say, stepping over to him. “I could have been in some real trouble there.”

Admitting that was a little difficult, you admit. You always prided yourself on being strong, and being able to take care of yourself _by yourself_. But Nebuya had really saved you from what could have been a very bad situation, and you always gave credit where it was due. And it was more than due here.

“…No problem.” Nebuya coughs, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He looks pretty nervous suddenly, like he’d rather go back to punching people than trying to think of words to say.

“We should…probably go.” You say, regarding the scene around you.

“Yeah…” Nebuya says, still looking slightly away from you.

“…C’mon. I’ll walk you home while I call someone to pick up these guys.” You run a hand through your hair, and pull out your cellphone. Nebuya just nods, and quickly runs to your side.

\--

“So, do you jog through the park every night?” You ask casually, as the two of you walk along the sidewalks.

“Y—Yeah…” He nods. He’s so shy around you, and the scent coming off him makes it very obvious why.

“You’re on the basketball team right, Nebuya-kun?” You hum, spinning on your heels so you can turn and look at him, walking backwards. He blinks in surprise, looking away slightly.

“Yeah…” He pauses, and then looks up at you carefully. “You watch my games?”

“Mmm. I’m very interested in you Nebuya-kun. You’re an unusual omega.” You reply, nodding.

You see Nebuya frown, as he looks away angrily.

“Yeah, I kn—” He starts

“I like that.” You interrupt him, and his eyes open wide as he suddenly finds you pressed against his chest, your arms wrapped around him. The both of you stop walking, and just stand in the middle of the sidewalk like you’re the only two people on this entire block.

“Y—You…?” He looks down at you, and slowly puts his arms around you as well, the side of his mouth lifting into a grin. “You do, huh?”

“Mmhmm. I like people who are different. People who stand out from the crowd.” You rest your chin on his chest, looking up at him sweetly. “People who aren’t afraid to be who they are.”

You pause, sighing pleasantly as you put a hand on his chest, gently running your fingers up to his shoulder. You feel him shiver and hold you tighter.

“If you haven’t noticed, I’m not exactly your typical alpha either.” You hum, slowly running your finger downwards. He squirms, his hands drifting lower from your waist. He seems to be completely speechless now.

It’s fine though. His scent really tells you everything you need to know.

“Nebuya-kun.” You purr sweetly, looking up at him with a gentle smile. “Kiss me.”

He’s an obedient omega too.

And _very_ enthusiastic.


	8. Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kurokonoaskuburogu asked: "Did someone say you didn't have Kyouken requests ohohoho I shall fix that) Okay, so can I please have Kyoutani trying to tone down his personality around his sweet and kind mate but then Oikawa makes his grand appearance and shit goes down? (I am not gomen)"
> 
> (( I’m such trash Q.Q NSFWish and 3000 words whyyyy. Thank you for requesting this! ))

Kyoutani Kentarou had been _good_.

Very, very good.

When another alpha had told his mate she looked beautiful today, simpering and smirking and eyeing your body like it was a steak and he was a starving man, and you’d blushed and thanked him and flashed that other alpha the smile that never failed to make Kyoutani’s heart beat faster, Kyoutani hadn’t throttled that other alpha’s neck or buried his fist into the annoying asshole’s nose. No, although the pleasurable feeling of that alpha’s brittle bones breaking against his hand would give Kyoutani _immense_ satisfaction, instead he just put his arm around your shoulders and turned you around, pulling you away. He looked back at the other alpha over his shoulder, just staring at him.

The lesser alpha’s face went pale as he desperately turned away from that horrible, cold, angry gaze that promised he would be ripped apart if he ever approached you again.

And when you’d bent over to kindly pick up his pen that you’d dropped, he’d resisted the urge to grab your ass and grind his crotch against you till you mewled his name in the middle of this busy hallway and let everyone know how good he made you feel. When you handed it to him, smiling and tilting your head cutely, pushing your hair behind your ear, he ignored the luscious, warm skin of your neck, where he wanted so badly to leave so many bites and hickies that no one would even have to smell you to know you belonged to him.

Because he knew you were good, really, really good, yourself. He saw the way you always tried to make others smile, how you just wanted everyone to be happy. And so even though your fellow omegas told you it would be a stupid idea to try and get close to the Mad Dog, Kyoutani Kentarou, you’d still tried to talk to him. Shyly, sweetly, like you didn’t have an idea of how beautiful you were or how desperately Kyoutani wanted to bury himself inside you.

They said that any omega would have to be crazy to want anything to do with him. That he was too violent and angry, even for an alpha. That it was undeniable that he was incredibly strong, but much too wild, too uncontrollable. That you’d be much better off trying to attract Oikawa, a handsome, kind alpha (yeah, right) who was the dream mate for half the omega population of Aobajousai.

They said that he would only hurt you.

Hell, Kyoutani couldn’t even blame them for being so worried about you. The thought of anyone hurting you made his stomach twist, and made him want to beat that person to a bloody pile of meat. He would never want to risk you getting hurt either.

And that’s why he never would.

And so when you had asked him to be your mate, stammering and blushing, looking up at him so hopefully, as if there was the slightest possibility he would say no, he’d just slowly nodded his head. You’d looked a little disappointed and confused, not quite sure what to make of his slightly…lackluster acceptance, since alphas who weren’t really interested in an omega either rejected them or made a counter offer to just help them in their next heat.

Kyoutani couldn’t exactly tell you that he wants to rip your clothes off and take you right then, burying his scent so deep into you that no other alpha would ever come within ten feet of you. He couldn’t tell you that the reason he walked away after that, promising to meet you later, the reason he’d come off so cold, was that he could feel the fabric of his pants already straining at his arousal. He wondered if you’d ever realise that he hadn’t even been able to wait until he was in private, jerking himself through his pants until he got to the nearest bathroom.

But he’d managed to be good. Very good. For a long time.

And then, when he left to meet you at your locker after he’d finished changing from volleyball, he saw you talking to Oikawa.

Who had his arm around you, and was kissing your ear.

They say all streaks are made to be broken.

\---

You really loved being with your mate.

It’s true it wasn’t always easy being with him. But you adored him. Cherished him. Loved to spoil him and show how much you cared about him. You made him lunch, you went to his games, you surprised him with his favourite snacks. And he had made it clear that despite how withdrawn and cold he could be, he cared about you as well.

He refused to let you walk anywhere alone if he could help it, and if he heard you mention something you wanted, even in passing, he would immediately get it for you. If you forgot your lunch he would feed you his, and if you looked the slightest bit upset he’d immediately ask what was wrong and do anything he could to make you feel better. If other alphas hassled your friends, he made sure they regretted it. When he wasn’t able to sleep he called you, quietly begging to hear your voice and refusing to hang up until his words turned slurred and you absolutely insisted he go to sleep.

And then he’d call you good morning, telling you to get ready early because he needed to leave for school to get to volleyball practice and he was going to walk you there.

You really did love being with him. And even when your friends had warned you not to have anything to do with him, you couldn’t stay away.

While some alphas would put on a sweet face in public while they were utter monsters in private, with their omegas, Kyoutani wasn’t like that. He showed the world exactly who he was and didn’t care what they thought about him.

You had fallen for him because of his unrepentant honesty.

So why was he hiding something from you now?

It was obvious something was wrong. Kyoutani, the person who put all that he was out in the open, was keeping his true self from you. Your friends all praised you on how well you’d ‘trained’ your alpha, and you’d just smile politely at them as you went back to worrying about him.

That’s not even going into the fact that he, despite getting thrown in detention at least once a week for ‘not doing his homework’, or what you really knew to be ‘getting caught masturbating in the most inappropriate places possible’ (incredible, since that kind of behaviour was usually overlooked in alphas), seemed to have absolutely no interest in mating with you. You’d even accidently dropped his pen and bent over, trying to spark something in him, and when you straightened up he just looked really annoyed that you had dropped his pen, and wasn’t even looking you in the eye.

Your heat would come eventually, and you really didn’t want to spend it alone again. And that paled in comparison to the fear that, when _his_ rut eventually came, he’d rather spend it alone than with you.

You were nervous, scared. Did he have another omega? Did he care about you, but always return to them?

No, you know he’d never do something like that. Kyoutani Kentarou had his flaws, but you knew he’d never betray you like that.

So what was going on?

You’re lost in thought, as you stand before your locker, staring at the book in your hand. You’ve been standing there for a few minutes when you hear your name being spoken and feel a light tap on your shoulder and jump as you spin on your heels.

Standing before you is Oikawa Tooru, resident ‘most popular alpha’ and your mate’s volleyball captain. Which meant that you had to be polite, kind, and docile towards him, even if you were always…well, to put it nicely, nervous around him. He just gave you a weird feeling, although why you couldn’t put your finger on exactly. He was always pleasant to you and your friends and even Kyoutani (who you knew couldn’t be easy to handle). But for some reason he just…made you nervous.

He smiles at you, leaning down slightly so he can look you in the eye.

“What are you doing out here all alone?” Oikawa says sweetly, as you put your book away and shut your locket so you can pay your full attention to him. He tilts his head, looking thoughtful.

“I don’t think Mad Dog-chan would like his precious mate to be in such a vulnerable position…what if another alpha was to find you here?” Oikawa asks, looking down at you with a troubled expression.

“…Thank you for your concern, Oikawa-san. But I’m sure I’ll be fine.” You return his smile even as you know it must look forced. Although being called Kyoutani’s ‘precious mate’ did sound kind of nice…

“Mmm…Is that so…” Oikawa continues to smile pleasantly, and it continues to make you uneasy. You’re getting antsy now, and Oikawa can smell it. He raises his hands in a friendly gesture of surrender.

“Please excuse me, I didn’t mean to upset you. It’s just…” He slowly lowers his hands, looking away.

Well, your curiosity is piqued now, and you look at him expectantly.

That’s when his hand snakes around your shoulders, pulling you in close to him, conspiratorially. He moves his lips close to your ear, whispering.

“Have you noticed something odd about Mad Dog-chan?” He asks you quietly. You feel like recoiling with him so close to you, but the name of your mate gives you pause, makes you listen intently.

“He’s causing me no end of problems, you know?” He sighs, and his breath tickles your ear, making you shift uncomfortably. “But I can’t figure out why…do you know what’s wrong?”

You feel your skin tingle.

“Do you know what he’s hiding?”

You think for a moment, and just as you’re about to answer you see Oikawa disappear before your eyes, turning into a blur. You stumble forward as his arm is ripped off of you, and then desperately try to steady yourself as you struggle to understand what’s going on. It’s during that time that you hear a loud thud, and when you finally gather yourself you see Oikawa being crushed into the wall opposite you, his feet dangling at least a foot off the ground. You’re wondering how that’s possible when you realise a hand is holding his body up by the throat. And the large hand gripping Oikawa’s neck belongs to someone unmistakeable.

“Kyoutani!” You cry out, running over to him. “Are you out of your mind?! Put him down!!”

Kyoutani ignores you, his focus completely on Oikawa. You can’t see his face, but Oikawa looks barely annoyed. In fact, he doesn’t look surprised either, like he had been expecting this.

“Put him _down_!” You cry again. You see Kyoutani’s arm twitch, but his grip doesn’t waver.

“Mmm? So are you finally being honest?” Oikawa chokes out, grabbing Kyoutani’s wrist and hoisting himself up slightly. Is it normal for someone to seem to unfazed about being slammed into a wall and held up by the throat?!

The snarl that rips out of Kyoutani’s throat makes you jump.

“ _Don’t. Touch. **Her**._ ” Kyoutani’s voice is low, and so cold it makes you shiver. It’s an alpha’s voice like you’ve never heard before, and all you want to do is obey that command and never touch whoever he might be talking about. Of course, given the context, the ‘her’ he was talking about had to be…

“ _Kyoutani Kentarou drop him now_!” Your own voice surprises you at first, but it’s quickly overshadowed by your surprise at how Kyoutani instantly lets Oikawa go at your command. Judging by the expressions on the boys’ faces, they weren’t quite expecting that either.

Oikawa drops to the floor, and airily dusts himself off. His slightly amused expression is gone, and he stares at Kyoutani seriously.

“If I didn’t do this, you would have kept up this stupid charade, and I would have had to spend yet another practice pulling you out of a stupid fight that you started for no reason.” Oikawa’s voice is edged with real anger now.

Kyoutani is silent in response, but you can see his hands are clenched into tight fists, his arms shaking with rage.

“You really think I was going to let you continue bottling up all your feelings for your mate and then unleashing them on your teammates?!” Oikawa growls, his eyes narrowing slightly.

You barely have enough time to grab Kyoutani’s arm before he tries to drive his fist into Oikawa’s body. You know that he could easily fight your grip, but he doesn’t.

“Oikawa-san, please let me handle this from here on out.” Your voice rings out suddenly, and immediately two surprised alpha faces turn to you. You don’t even budge, keeping your firm grip on Kyoutani’s arm as you stare at Oikawa seriously.

“I’m very sorry about all of this. My mate has caused you a lot of trouble. Please forgive him, and I’ll make sure that none of this ever happens again.” You state, bowing your head slightly. You tug Kyoutani’s arm, and he looks at you in disbelief.

“Apologise.”

It’s all you have to say.

Kyoutani still looks like he really can’t believe this is happening. But he turns to Oikawa, and tilts his head down slightly. He stays silent, but that’s really the best you could hope for.

“…Alright then! Have a nice night.” Oikawa turns away, walking breezily as he waves over his shoulder. “See you at volleyball practice tomorrow, Mad Dog-chan~”

You watch him leave. Once the hallway is empty, you turn back to Kyoutani. For someone who likes to stare people down, he suddenly can’t meet your eye. You let go of his arm.

There are a few moments of silence, and you slowly reach up your hand to touch his face. His hand twitches, instinctively about to grab yours. But he supresses it, and lets you do what you want. It a very big thing for an alpha to let someone touch anywhere vulnerable on their body, and you realise what an intimate gesture this is. Your hand gently holds his cheek, your thumb gently stroking his skin. He makes a low groan in the back of his throat, and rubs his face into your hand. You smile, and gently turn his face so he has to look at you.

“Kyoutani, is what he said true?” You say softly. Kyoutani freezes, and when he stares into your eyes you can tell he’s thinking very, very carefully. Or trying to put off telling you the truth. Honestly you’re not quite sure.

“Yeah.” He finally admits, looking away. He puts his hand over yours, and gently takes it off his face. He squeezes it tightly before letting it go. It’s almost like he’s trying to save himself from the embarrassment of you dropping your hand yourself.

Kyoutani stays silent, waiting for you. You sigh loudly, and then put your arms around his neck, pulling yourself in close to him. He bends down automatically so you don’t have to stretch to reach him, and his face is now right before yours.

“Kyoutani.” You whisper softly. There’s a gentle lull in your voice, the voice of an omega calling her alpha. He shudders, and you feel his arms wrap around you tightly. He stares at you, clearly hanging off your every word, and you know he is completely focused on you.

“ _You_ are my mate. I chose you, because I want you. Only you.” You whisper softly into his ear. You sigh pleasantly, and you feel his fingers dig into your back, like he’s about to fall and he has to hold on to you for dear life.

“I don’t want anyone else. I don’t want anyone but you. The _real_ you.” You purr. You blow softly on his ear and you feel him shudder.

“Do not hide yourself from me again.” You whisper. You pause, and kiss his ear affectionately. “Please.” You add with a docile tone. You feel him nod desperately, and you smile.

“Anything. I’ll do anything.” He growls, burrowing his face into your neck and breathing deeply. You can just barely hear a muffled ‘for you’.

“Thank you, alpha.” You kiss his ear again, making him groan. “ _My_ alpha.”

You can’t keep the incredible pride and joy you feel at saying those words out of your voice, and Kyoutani groans into your throat. He pulls his face back slightly so he can look at you, one of his hands rising to possessively hold the back of your neck. He licks his lips, and growls.

“And you’re **mine**.” He snarls, pressing his forehead against you as his eyes bore into yours. His scent is getting stronger, heavier in the air, and you feel your heart start to beat faster. It’s heavy and masculine and it’s making your body start to heat up.

“So stop letting other alphas talk to you.” His face twists with rage and annoyance, and he snarls louder. “I held back on Oikawa because he’s my captain—”

Wait, that was him holding _back_?!

“But if any alpha puts any part of their body on you, I’m breaking it. Or ripping it off.” He lets out a long, slow exhale. A shiver runs down your spine, as the scent gets heavier. You begin to feel your stomach twist, and a dampness in your panties. Your body begins to shake, and you can only nod weakly. You’re glad he’s holding you up because you’re worried your legs might give out.

“…And there’s something else I’ve been holding back.” He says quietly. His other hand strikes suddenly, grabbing your ass. His fingers dig into your skin so hard you can already tell they’ll be bruises left behind.

“Tell…me…” You moan, completely falling into his grasp. His scent seems to be all around you, driving you into a lust filled haze.

It’s bringing you into heat.

“…Yeah.” Is the last thing he says before he brings your lips to his, kissing you fiercely.


	9. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "Alpha!Okamura trying to control himself as girlfriend is in heat and begging for release?"

“Kenichi-kun…ChiChi…could you—could you do something for me?”

“Yes! Anything, anything at all! Anything your heart desires! What do you need?! Someone to carry your books? Me to take you to a new sweet shop? Your house painted?” Okamura speaks so fast you can barely follow him. “I’ll do anything you want! Just say the word, my princess!”

You feel  your face heat up, and you immediately press your hands on your face to cover your cheeks. No matter how many times he calls you his princess, it never fails to make you flush with a warm, pleasant feeling.

“Nooo ChiChi, it’s nothing like that!” You say, shaking your head as you try to clear your head. Okamura stares down at you adoringly, like he’s never seen someone so cute, and it makes it even harder to think concentrate.

You take a deep breath, and then look at him seriously. Okamura’s face falls, and you can see he’s already worrying. You reach up to put your hands on his shoulders, and he bends down slightly to make sure you don’t have to stretch in the slightest. He’s always been incredibly considerate, especially of how tall he is compared to you.

“Chi—Kenichi-kun. I need you to make me a promise. A big promise.” You tell him solemnly.

“Anything.” He says softly. “I’d do anything for you. Anything and everything you want. Just…Just tell me, please.”

You can tell he means his from the bottom of his heart, and he’s genuinely worried.

You take another deep breath.

“Kenichi-kun…I know we haven’t been together for very long…” You bite your lip, as you pull your arms back and wrap them around your stomach anxiously. “And I—I know that—that usually….” You start to stammer, running a hand through your hair, as you take yet another deep breath and Okamura stares at you in obvious concern.

Finally, you just blurt it out.

“I know that alphas and omegas are expected to mate quickly when they get together, but—but I need some more time!” You cry out, and Okamura jumps in surprise as his face quickly turns a vibrant shade of red.

“Y—You don’t need to worry about anything like that! I’ll wait forever—no, forever and a day! Happily!! You smile is all I ever need! As long as you’re happy—” He splutters, and you interrupt him by patting his chest comfortingly, reassuring him.

“ChiChi, I know, I know!” You say kindly, although you see this barely calms him down. You inhale deeply, trying to steady your heart.

“T—The truth is that…that I do want to…to mate. Y—You know, eventually.” You pull your hands back, and tap your index fingers together nervously, looking down. You hear a stifled whine come from Okamura, as he shifts on his feet anxiously.

“B—But…But I’m worried that before I’m ready…I’ll go into heat.” You can hear the sharp hitch in your voice at the word, and it’s impossible to hide how upset the idea makes you. You see Okamura raise a large hand to instinctively put it around you, to comfort you, but he hesitates, slowly pulling it back.

“Heat…when I’m in heat, I…sometimes I don’t remember things that happen for long stretches of time, and all I can think about is…” You sigh loudly, struggling to explain it. Okamura shifts again, like he’s trying to focus and avoid picturing you in heat.

“I...I get completely lost in it.” You bite your lip, and then shake your head and look up to Okamura determinedly. “And I don’t want our first time to be like that! To be something I won’t remember, or understand, or comprehend how meaningful it is…you’re special to me Kenichi-kun, and I want our first time together to be special too.” You say softly, looking up at Okamura with an adoring gaze. He has such an expression of love and heartbreak on his face, you nearly waver. But you know you need to continue.

“So!” You say suddenly, making him jump. You look up at him determinedly. “That’s why…that’s why you absolutely have to promise me! That if I go into heat, you won’t let me—you won’t let me try and mate with you, no matter what! No matter how much I beg and plead…promise that you won’t let our first time be when I’m in heat!”

You look up so seriously, tears brimming in the corner of your eyes.

“You’ll…you’ll promise me that, right?!” You cry out. “Please…Kenichi-kun…”

Okamura takes your hands gently. He kneels down before you, so you don’t have to crane your neck upwards, and he looks straight into your eyes.

“Yes. I promise you. And I’ll _die_ before I ever, _ever_ break a promise to my princess!!”

\---

Sometimes things just didn’t go ahead as planned.

You and Okamura had been very lucky that your last heat had been just before you had confessed to him. Well, not quite lucky, since it was fantasizing about Okamura constantly throughout your heat, picturing his powerful, muscular body pressed against yours as his large, rough hands roaming your curves and squeezing your thighs, that had made you so desperate to ask him to be your mate.  And now, that bought the two of you time until your next heat. So when you were ready, you’d immediately arranged to spend the weekend with him, a ‘sleepover’ at his house. You had known you were soon going to be running out of time...you just didn’t realise how dire the situation was.

It had started early. Subtly. You’d thought you were just excited for the big night. It was normal to feel warm and tingly when your alpha was feeding you the large meal he’d painstakingly spent hours cooking for you, right? And it made sense that his scent would make you rub your thighs together anxiously, knowing that same alpha scent would engulf you soon.

It’s when he drops a plate on the floor, the material shattering immediately, and he just stares at you in disbelief, that you know something is wrong.

After all, Okamura has a better sense of smell than you do.

\---

Okamura was in agony. Complete and utter agony.

“P—Please, please ChiChi! I need it.” You cry out desperately, as you once again try to crawl onto his lap. It takes everything Okamura has, but he picks you up and puts you down on the ground at least a foot away from him, immediately pulling his hands back before you can grab them and smash them against your bare breasts (…again).

The two of you were in his bedroom, where he’d taken you to rest on his bed while you went through your heat, and he’d gone to sit cross-legged on the floor. He couldn’t leave you alone, not like this. He couldn’t let you go through this all by yourself. And he couldn’t satisfy you, because he’d made you a promise. And he could still see your face when you’d made him promise, the way you’d teared up and your voice had gone high-pitched, the way you looked like it was taking everything not to cry. So he would keep that promise no matter what!

But you were making it really, really, _really_ hard (both metaphorically and literally).

“I want you inside me so bad, ChiChi!” You sniffle, as you approach him from behind, wrapping your arms around him and rubbing your naked chest against his muscular back. You moan loudly, but Okamura stays completely still.

“Don’t you want me, ChiChi?” You cry, kissing his neck. You breath is hot, and Okamura can only stiffen further as your scent washes even closer to his nose.

“Pllleeeese, I need you to help me! I need you.” You whimper, as you move your hand down his abdomen to try and touch the large, hard bulge in his lap you _know_ is there. You can even smell the precum making a wet spot grow in his pants at the tip of that bulge. It’s driving you _crazy_.

He grabs your hand, gently but firmly, and pushes it away.

“You said you’d do anything for me…why are you ignoring me now, when I need you most?” You whine pathetically, burying your face into his neck.

“Why…why won’t you help me?” You moan into his skin.

Yes, Okamura Kenichi was truly in agony.

But he would never break a promise to you.


	10. Weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "Alpha!Himuro come to see his mate since she hasn't come to school for two days only to find out her protective family hasn't allowed her to go out since she's in heat and the only reason he's allowed to see her is because he's her mate"
> 
> ((I edited this a little since having the family really involved in this could be…well, really awkward. Still, I hope you enjoy!))

_Good, you’re here! Finally…I mean she called you hours ago! It’s not nice to leave your mate waiting, you know? Sorry, but we really need to head out. She’s holed up in her room. There are meals in the fridge. Please take care of her, and makes sure she eats!_

 

Himuro now stands in front of your door, thinking to himself. He’d been pretty surprised to hear that you had ‘called’ him, considering he hadn’t heard from you in over a day.

The first day you hadn’t shown up for school, he couldn’t help but be worried. You were a strong omega (you kind of had to be, to deal with the many omegas trying to steal your status as Himuro’s mate), and he knew that you could take care of yourself. He knew that you prided yourself on that, and so he gave you your space, only stepping in to assert his status as your mate and protector when you absolutely couldn’t handle a situation, or another alpha was really, really overstepping their boundaries and Himuro’s pride would not let anyone but himself handle it.

So he’d played it cool, just sent you a message asking you why you hadn’t shown up for school. An hour later he’d gotten a message from you saying that you weren’t feeling well…but something was off. It was a short, curt message, and filled with typos and spelling mistakes, like you’d typed in a rush.

It was then he had a pretty good idea of what was going on, but he gave you time to tell him yourself.

He messaged you good night, and received no response that evening. And when the sun rose, his good morning message to you also went unanswered. And by the end of the second school day, he couldn’t take it anymore. He messaged you that he was coming over, and headed over the moment he was finished bathing and changing from basketball practice (he hated to leave you waiting even longer, but going out in public straight from basketball practice, his alpha scent magnified to an insane degree from all the sweat, was a recipe to get mobbed by omegas).

And now here he was, right in front of your doors. And by the insanely good scent coming out of your room, he’s now positive his suspicions are absolutely correct.

He knocks on the door, and hears a whimper in response. He knows you must have smelt him by now.

Shaking his head and giving a long, bemused sigh, he opens the door.

\---

You bury your face deeper into your pillow, trying to drown out his intoxicating scent. You can hear him walking towards you, and you flinch as you feel him sit down beside you. He says your name softly, and you know he wants you to get up, to look at him. You stay still, wondering if he might just leave, and he sighs loudly.

He presses his index finger in the space between your shoulder blades and slowly runs it down your back, stopping just before your backside. You fling your head up immediately, arching your back as you cry out in surprise and pleasure.

He grabs your shoulders gently, and strongly pulls your body back. Now, suddenly, you’re backside is pressed firmly into his lap. Your eyes open wide as you stare up at Himuro, who’s smiling sweetly down at you. He looks like a chivalrous prince, but you can sense something dark and hungry underneath the surface.

“I’m sorry. It seems I kept you waiting. I’ve heard you called me hours ago.” He murmurs, his hand gently pushing your hair back behind your ears so he can clearly see your face, which is bright red and burning with embarrassment.

“I—I don’t want you to see my like this! I…I’m so weak…” You pant desperately, squirming in his lap. You’d been trying to keep control with medication, at least until your family had left, but it was quickly losing its effectiveness. Soon, you’d totally lose yourself to the heat…and Himuro.

“You’re not weak. You’re beautiful.” Himuro says kindly, as he gently strokes your face. “So…so… _beautiful_ ….”

You moan, squirming in his grasp. He stiffens, shaking his head at you, as he takes a deep breath to calm himself.

“Tat—Tatsuya…I…I can’t do this alone anymore…” You moan, as you reach up and try to kiss him. He holds you back easily, still giving you his gentle smile.

While his eyes sparked wickedly.

“Tell me.” He’s practically purring, and his scent seems to overwhelm all your other senses. You want more, but he holds you bay, even as you groan in frustration.

“ _Tell me_.” He commands you, and you know you have no choice.

“I _need_ you Tatsuya! Please…please! **I need you**!” You cry out.

“Good girl.” He gives you his brightest, most princely smile.

That’s when he drives his hand down into your panties, and your world explodes with pleasure.


	11. Understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "Did you really expect me to not ask about the husband I mean really) Could I please have Yukio's mate trying to calm him down because she's worried he might get hurt if he keeps getting involved in so many fights because of his possessiveness? (This doesn't make any sense. I am gomen.)" -Kurokonoaskuburogu 
> 
> (You make perfect sense Akemi ^3^ Hope you enjoy fighting husbando~)

“I don’t understand. What are you trying to prove?”

Your words seem to hang in the air, already thick with tension, between the two of you. Kasamatsu is silent, not looking you in the eye. Although to be fair he only has one to work with, as the other is under the icepack he’s pressing against his right eye to try and lower the swelling on the bruise right beside it.

You sigh loudly, as you continue to wrap bandages around his fists, which are bruised and bloodied from so much punching.

You’re lucky. You know the outcome could have been much worse. As it was, only one of the alphas had managed to hit him, and Kasamatsu had pulled back so quickly it was barely a hit at that. The most injured part of his body were the fists he had used to pummel that group of alphas into a bloody mess.

But you were scared one day he wouldn’t be so lucky.

He had won today. He’d won against a group of four alphas, and barely had a scratch on him. But what if they were stronger? What if there were six? What if there were six and two hiding and ready to ambush Kasamatsu when he was too busy with the rest?

What then?

You were scared.

You didn’t understand.

Well, not all of it. Some of it, you did.

Alphas in your school had a greater tendency to steal, or try to steal, other alpha’s mates, that’s what you’d heard. Honestly, it wouldn’t surprise you at all if it were true.

The problem, funny enough, was Kasamatsu’s own kohai, Kise Ryouta, through no fault of his own.

Talented, incredibly good looking, charismatic, and with a scent that told everyone in the school that he was an incredibly powerful alpha not to be messed with. And, as such, the majority of the unmated omegas in the school...well, wanted to be Kise’s special mate. The fact that he seemed more interested in basketball and his current and former teammates than finding a long term mate didn’t deter them at all.

Alphas in the school resented Kise, but what could they do? He was too strong for any of them, and even if they tried to gang up on him, he had a group of strong alphas who would have his back no matter what, including your Kasamatsu.

So when the alphas started having less success with unmated omegas, who were only interested in Kise…they started going after mated ones, like you.

Except—it was a little different for you.

Truthfully, you believed that the other alphas took out the anger they had for Kise on Kasamatsu, who was one of Kise’s closest friends. They purposely chased after you specifically, because they wanted to hurt Kasamatsu.

You hated the thought of anyone hurting your precious alpha, and you quickly and bitingly refused every advance made by the other alphas. You told them to stay away from you. And although alphas could be very overbearing and very stubborn about not taking no for an answer, they usually didn’t want to upset omegas too badly.

And you had a feeling they’d started going after Kasamatsu instead.

“What did they say, Yuki?” You murmur softly, as you move so you’re now sitting down beside him. You lean against his arm slightly, and he automatically lifts it, letting you cuddle into his side as his muscular arm wraps around your waist and holds you close.

He lets out a quick, annoyed exhale, and lowers the ice bag, tossing it to the side. He holds you tightly to him, looking away, and you gently reach up to turn his face towards you. The swelling on his bruise had definitely gone down, and you were very happy to see that it really wasn’t as bad as it looked at first.

“Yuki…please, tell me.” You say gently. Kasamatsu looks upset, and he grits his teeth before he finally speaks.

“They told me I didn’t deserve you. That I was just second best to Kise.” He growls, and his hands tighten into hard fists. “They said that they would take you from me.”

The anger and pain in his voice, his expression, in every tense muscle of his body makes your heart ache.

“You know they’re just talking out of their ass.” You press your lips into his neck, nuzzling him affectionately, and you hear him snort, relaxing slightly. He raises a hand and entwines it in your hair, holding your face close to him. You kiss his neck one more time, and pull back slightly.

“You really think I spend months flirting with you just so I could turn around and leave you for some dumb-butt alphas when you’re finally mine?” You laugh, and you hear him try to stifle a chuckle.

“Seriously, you made it really difficult for me, you know? You kept staring at me, but every time I went to talk to you, you blushed and ran away…and then when I finally _was_ able to get you to talk to me, you kept trying to introduce me to Kise!” You blow on his ear in annoyance.

“Omegas usually talk to me to get to him…” Kasamatsu mutters, pouting slightly. You blow on his ear again, and he can’t help but laugh.

“I actually had to full on kiss you to get you to figure out that I liked you.” You snort.

“I made up for it though! Kasamatsu defends himself, turning to you so you’re face to face, and he can look you in the eye.

“That’s true. You asked me to be your mate so fast I got worried that your red face was actually from a fever…” You giggle, and Kasamatsu gives you a kind smile, and presses his forehead against yours. You’re both silent for a few moments, enjoying each other’s company. Finally, you speak up.

“Please stop getting into fights. I don’t like it when you’re hurt. I don’t like worrying about you all the time. And I really don’t like that you’re letting these stupid alphas upset you and me.” You watch him seriously. “I love you. Only you. So, in return, please keep me happy, okay?”

Kasamatsu laughs.

“Always.” He promises, before he presses his lips against yours.


	12. Inexperienced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "could we get an omegaverse inexperienced!alpha!kyoutani (if that's possible??? idk??? its up to you lol) going through his first heat with a much more experienced mate who keeps her cool on the outside while he's kind of losing it, and she thinks its super endearing and kind of a turn on that he's getting so wound up for her and is definitely down to help him out if he wants her to, since she's affected as well (its just easier for her to hide)"
> 
>  
> 
> (I tried to make this one shorter since I went so overboard with the first one, ahahaha~)

It all started as he was walking you home. The sun wasn’t even setting yet, but he still insisted. The two of you had been watching a volleyball match of a team Aobajousai was going to be facing in an upcoming match later.

Since you’d left the small arena he’d been…not quite anxious, but more as if he were frustrated. He’d looked angry, and couldn’t keep still. He’d kept staring at you as well, his eyes roaming your figure like he couldn’t get enough. Yet even if your hand just brushed his, he’d jump back like you’d scalded him with hot iron! You might have been insulted, if you hadn’t seen this exact thing so many times before. As you pass a park bench, you suddenly sit down. Kyoutani stares at you in confusion, even as you just smile pleasantly, before he sits down beside you.

“So, is this going to be your first rut?” You ask sweetly. He immediately stiffens, straitening up completely, and glares at you in surprise and annoyance. He crosses his arms over his chest, looking away as he, eventually, slowly, nods.

“…How did you know?” He asks.

“You…do not have a very subtle scent, you know?” You laugh, and you see him make a small snort of muffled laughter himself.

“I hear it’s not too bad the first time, it’s just…hard to get used to.” You say gently. Kyoutani growls, and then turns back to you.

“You’re making it even harder, you know.” He growls, his eyes once again crawling down your body.

“…You know, there really is nothing about you that _is_ subtle.” You giggle, as you rest your chin on your hand and look at him in amusement.

Kyoutani pulls back, snorting angirly, and gets to his feet. He paces back and forth in front of you, angrily, like a caged animal, and you hold up your hands in a calming gesture.

“It was just a jo—” You start.

“ _You don’t get it_.” He interrupts you, not stopping in his movement for even a moment.

Your eyes open wide, and then turn sad as you understand it. When he sees it he stops, and then looks away.

“Sorry.” He mutters under his breath.

“It’s fine.” You reply.

It’s not like you don’t get what he means. You’ve gone through many heats yourself, and spent very few of them alone. As much as you’d like to say you understood what he was going through, what he’d gone through, you’d be lying if you did.

But that didn’t mean that you couldn’t help him.

You stand up, and wrap your arms around him immediately, before he has time to jump back. His face flushes instantly, and he lets out a small growl as he looks down at you carefully, watching your every move.

“You’re not gonna go through it alone, you know.” You purr sweetly. You feel him stiffen against you. This time the growl that escapes him is lower, more possessive. You can feel something pushing against your lower half.

“I’ll teach you everything you need to know~”


	13. Rip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "Smtg nsfw wit possessive and jealous alpha!kise and his gf? Pretty pleaseeeee?"

“Hmph.”

Your alpha pouts as he sits at the other end of the couch, looking away from you pointedly.

You give a small sigh and slowly scoot over towards him, already knowing this is going to be difficult with such a bad mood.

“C’mon…I already told you that it was an accident.” You whisper soothingly. You gently press your hands on his back, massaging the tense muscles beneath his skin. It doesn’t seem to help, as Kise still refuses to look at you.

It wasn’t your fault that you had been changing right when a group of first year alphas dared one of their own to sneak into the omega change room. Why were you being blamed for the fact that another alpha had…what, seen you in your bra and panties? Embarrassing, sure, but the alpha was just a young thing, no threat to Kise. The poor boy’s entire face had burned red the moment he laid eyes on you, and then he quickly spun around and ran out of the room. So if none of this was your fault, why had Kise immediately turned into a pouting toddler, ignoring you like this, the moment you had told him?

“You know first year alphas. You _were_ one, last year.” You mention meaningfully, as you snuggle up closer to him.

He’d been a very, very popular alpha. You knew he’d never gone through a heat alone, and he’d been with numerous omegas. He had been strong and cocky and loved having fun.

Now…well, he was still like that. The sole exception was that now, he only had eyes for you. He politely rejected every advance from omegas he received, and made it clear that you were the only one he wanted to spend his ruts with.

And so that’s why you were so annoyed now. How could he be getting so jealous over such a little thing?! After all, omegas were constantly going after him, and _you_ handled it with grace and maturity.

…Mostly. Usually. More or less.

“…If you’re going to act like a child, I’m going to leave.” You say loudly, obviously annoyed as Kise still refuses to look at you. You turn away, angrily muttering under your breath about how _the first year alpha had acted more mature than this_ , and in the next moment you suddenly find your back pushed against the firm surface of the couch, while powerful hands tightly grip your wrists above your head.

Above you, his half-lidded eyes burning fiercely as they bore into yours, is Kise. There’s not even a trace of a smile on his face as he glares down at you.

“Seriously…so annoying. I was trying to control myself too.” He mutters darkly. You feel a shiver run down your spine, and you try to squirm underneath him. His grip on your wrists tightens, and he shifts his lower half, which is firmly pressed against yours.

“Why did you let that alpha see you?” He growls lowly, and he puts your right hand against your other wrist, so he holds both with just one hand. His hands are big, and strong from basketball, and he easily restrains both.

It helps that you’re not fighting, as the strong scent that hangs in the air makes you tremble with desire underneath him, your breaths coming out in hot bursts.

His free hand drifts down your neck, slowly moving down to rest over your shirt. In one swift motion he rips the front of your blouse off, showing off your cute bra underneath. You gasp loudly, and squirm again, a moan escaping you even as you press your lips tightly together to stifle it.

“I’m the only one who should see this. **Me**. And you let that alpha see it, and then you let him leave with that sight.” Kise’s golden eyes seem to glow, and he lets out a furious snarl. “He’s probably thinking about you right now…”

His hands suddenly jerk lower, leaving small scratches in the sensitive skin of your stomach, as he moves his body up slightly so he can tear your pants off. Grabbing every spare shred of clothes, he throws them all away, leaving you in only your bra and panties.

“You’re mine.” He growls, as he grabs your breast and gropes it harshly. His thumb roughly pushes and presses down on your hard nipple through the thick material of the bra. You moan again, and try to grind yourself against him. By now even you can smell the heavy scent of your arousal, the hot wetness between your legs, which mingles with the scent of Kise’s and makes you take deep, heaving breaths as you desperately try and get more of that intoxicating scent.

“I’ll have words with that alpha later. Words about knowing his place, and who belongs to who. For now…this is your punishment.” He murmurs into your ear. You whimper desperately in response, as any other form of response is much too difficult at the moment. Your mind is absolutely hazy with pleasure.

You don’t even know how he got your bra and panties off. Whether he took them off properly, or they were torn to shreds to join the other remnants of your clothes on the floor.

You don’t care.

All you know is that is mouth and hands are suddenly on your skin, biting and grabbing and leaving marks everywhere, marks to show everyone you’re his, and it feels _good_.


	14. Concerned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: “A jealous possessive alpha imayoshi please”  
> Ask “So how about another alpha is hitting on Imayoshi's gf and she doesn't realize what's happening so she innocently flirts back?”
> 
> (( So this one is a bit of combined ask, since I asked for someone to send in a more specific scenario afterwards. I assumed by innocently flirting back, you mean she was just being friendly and not realising it could be interpreted as flirting? Hopefully that’s what you meant, sorry if I misunderstood! ))

“Hey! What’s a cute omega like you doing out here all alone?”

You spin around at the sudden words, and see a male alpha approaching you. He’s giving you a friendly smile, and waves to you good naturedly. When he steps up beside you he does look genuinely concerned.

“There are a lot of hungry alphas out there, you know? Where’s your mate, beautiful?” He says sweetly, looking down at you.

“Ah! Um, thank you for your concern.” You laugh lightly, running a hand through your hair in obvious nervousness. No matter how long you’d been mated, you would always be terrible at talking to alphas. If your own alpha didn’t happen to…well, have a special ‘way’ with you, you’d never have gotten the courage to ask him to be your mate.

“But,” you continue, giving him a gentle smile, “my mate is on his way. He’s just dropping his sister off at kids’ basketball class, and he’ll meet me here, since we’re going to go to a restaurant nearby.”

“Shouldn’t you be waiting for him at a restaurant?” He asks, watching you closely.

You give a small, shy laugh, playing with a lock of your air.

“I like this park…” You admit, looking at the flowers and large trees around you. You’re standing just off the path, in an area of the park that tends to be more or less deserted. It’s a lovely spring day, and even though Imayoshi had ‘suggested’ to you that you might be more comfortable waiting at the restaurant, or at a café nearby, or even at your own home where he would pick you up first and you would head to the restaurant together. But even Imayoshi’s soothing voice and carefully chosen words couldn’t stop you when you really made up your mind, and you firmly told him that you would be waiting for him at the nearby park.

“It’s very beautiful. I’d much rather wait here.” You finish, sighing pleasantly. You look back at the other alpha, who is looking at you kindly, but…a bit strangely. When he sees your confusion he quickly flashes you another friendly smile.

“And a pretty flower like you certainly belongs here.” He replies warmly. You feel your cheeks redden slightly…you’re used to stuff like that coming from Imayoshi. Sweet words, sweet as honey or poison (sometimes it’s difficult to tell which), that made your face flush and your thighs tingle.

But coming from another alpha, and especially such a kind, friendly one…you couldn’t help but be pleased.

“S—So, what are you doing here? Are you waiting for your mate as well?” You ask.

He shakes his head, sighing, as he looks out to the flowers.

“No, no mate.” His voice sounds a little mournful, but when he turns to look at you he’s smiling again.

“I’m here for the same reason you are. I love nature.” He says cheerfully. He has such a heartfelt look in his eye, you can’t help but smile at the fuzzy feeling in your chest.

“So, you’ll let me keep you company, right?” He says kindly, resting his hand on your shoulder. “I can be very good com—”

“Comman? Comedian? No, those don’t make sense…maybe ‘compressed into a bloody pulp’?”

The sound of his voice immediately grabs the attention of you and the other alpha. In fact you’re so excited to hear the voice of your mate that you don’t even think about the words he’d just said.

“Ima—!!!” Your joyful greeting is cut off, as the moment you turn to him his lips crash down onto yours.

Part of you is aware that you’re in (semi-)public, and you need to keep control of yourself. But Imayoshi’s kisses are hot and powerful, and he holds absolutely nothing back. His hands grip your hips tightly, pulling you against him strongly. His tongue forces your lips to part, and the instant you obediently open them he takes the opportunity to bite your lower lip hard. You can already tell that after this, it will be swollen and sensitive, just as he likes it.

His scent is so powerful. Masculine and strong, it seems to drive one message into your mind.

 _You belong to me. You are mine. I’m the only one who can do this to you_.

You can’t stop yourself from letting a loud, high-pitched moan into his mouth, as you almost crumble against him. You push yourself against his muscular body, desperately trying to gain friction as you feel a growing, hot wetness between your legs.

That’s when he lets you go. You desperately try to follow his mouth, but one of his hands comes up to grip the side of your neck possessively. His hold is gentle but undeniably firm, and you still immediately.

“…Oh? Are you still here?” Imayoshi says lightly, looking at something behind you. You suddenly remember the other alpha, and you’re face immediately reddens. You’d acted like an omega in heat, and right in front of him too!

You couldn’t even bring yourself to turn around, and you buried your face into Imayoshi’s chest, inhaling his scent deeply. It comforted you, as you hoped, although unfortunately you wouldn’t say it ‘calmed’ you down…if anything, it made your state worse. You rub your thighs together instinctively, and try to grind yourself against him again.

You suddenly feel his lips at your ear.

“Control yourself. We’re in public, you know.” He murmurs softly. His tongue gently flicks your ear, and you press your lips together tightly to stifle another moan.

“I’ll deal with you later.” He finishes, biting your ear harshly before he pulls away.

“I think you’ve overstayed your welcome, haven’t you?” He says to the other alpha, his voice sickly sweet. “As you can see, she has no time you, or any other idiot _lesser_ alphas who think they can steal what belongs to much, much stronger alphas.”

You squirm uncomfortable, as a heavy, dark silence seems to settle in the air. You want to tell Imayoshi that he’s coming on a little strong, but you have a strong feeling that saying such a thing would be a bad idea right now.

“In fact.” He says darkly, his voice lowering. “If I see you bothering her again, I might not be able to control myself. I might rip out that pretty sweet-talking tongue of yours and shove it down your throat so you choke on it. Or I could break every finger of that hand you just laid on my precious mate. Who knows? I might even give you a choice.”

His smell is overwhelming now, as he smoothly and easily asserts his unquestionable dominance. You try to supress it, but a shudder runs down your spine.

You hear the other alpha quickly leave, not uttering another word. After a few moments, you hear Imayoshi sigh. The hand on your waist leaves, only to firmly grip your chin and force you to look up at him. Your breath hitches in your throat at what you see.

He’s giving you a cocky smirk, one very familiar to you, but you can see he’s gritting his teeth behind it.

And his eyes…his eyes are boring into yours, absolutely raging with fury.

“My my…I’m going to have to give you extra punishments today. You’ve committed _three_ crimes I can’t forgive.” He says, almost purring. The edge in his voice is unmistakable though.

“W—Wha?” You say dimly, your head still swimming from his powerful scent, as you try to comprehend what he’s saying.

“One.” He starts easily, letting go of your chin to raise his index finger. The thumb of his hand, still gripping your throat, strokes your skin soothingly. “You refused to listen to me when I told you not to wait in this park alone.”

“Two.” Now his second finger rises, as his gaze continues to burn into you. “You allowed another alpha to talk, and even touch you. Now usually, that would be two separate crimes, but I’m feeling generous today, so I will count it as one.”

“But—”

“Three.” He interprets you smoothly, and then goes back to grasping your chin. He leans forwards, but doesn’t allow you the pleasure of kissing him.

“You were going to greet me with ‘Imayoshi-san’, weren’t you?” He murmurs gently. You feel yourself go pale, as you realise he was right.

“What about I told you about using that? Do I need to drive my name deeper into your subconscious? Am I not making you scream it loud enough?” He sighs dramatically, and looks down at you sharply.

“I’m sorry…” You whisper desperately.

His grip on your neck tightens slightly, and he smiles.

“Sorry who?” He asks.

“Sorry…sorry Shoichi-k—…Shoichi-sama.” You say, correcting yourself quickly. Imayoshi smiles brightly, and the hand on your chin moves up to gently stroke and pat your hair.

“Good girl.” He says affectionately. “Although, you should know that making up for your mistakes will not help you now. _I will show you no mercy, my sweet omega_ ~”

Something in his voice chills you to the bone. You look up at him in confusion and obvious unease.

“Look at me however you like. But I can’t let this go. No…tonight you will cry and scream and beg, _beg_ for release.” He leans forward to kiss you affectionately as you feel your stomach twist. “You may even hold out hope that I will grant you that release.”

“…But you won’t.” You whisper.

“But I won’t~” He agrees sweetly, chuckling good-naturedly.

That’s when his hand dives down into your underwear.

“And your punishment begins now~”


	15. Treat |Part One|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to Powerhouse, featuring part of a night with alpha!Reader and omega!Nebuya, as well as the morning after~ This is the first of two parts, and very NSFW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing the omega!Nebuya story so I decided to write a sequel <3 I was going to publish it later but I wanted a break from homework so…here it is! Enjoy~

“Restraints are for alphas who can’t control their omegas. I don’t have that problem with you, do I?”

Your backside rests conformably on his muscular, well-toned abdomen. You can feel those powerful muscles coil and flex underneath you, and you can’t help but shiver in delight. Straddling his body like this, you can feel every movement he makes. And he can feel the heat coming off of you…as well as the wetness.

Well, he shouldn’t be the only one gets to enjoy himself.

And enjoying himself _he is_.

Pre-cum trickles down his large, thick cock, which throbs hotly in the cool air of the bedroom. Purring pleasantly, you lean forward, resting your hands on his strong thighs, and softly blow on the tip.

Beneath you he groans, and you can hear him gripping the sheets of the bed even harder as he struggles to control himself.

“Good boy~” You say affectionately, rewarding him with a gentle kiss on his erection. When you straighten up, you lick your lips, tasting the pre. You let out a satisfied sigh, although it comes out more as a breathy moan.

“You taste as good as you smell.” You hum, leaning back so your backside is pressing against his body harder. “My omega~”

He can only offer a desperate, frustrated grunt in reply.

You hadn’t been speaking lightly. You didn’t want to physically restrain Nebuya…no, with his insane strength he’d probably be able to break out of them anyways.

No, instead of restraints, you wanted Nebuya to fight against himself. To obey you because he wanted to, because he wanted to please you, not because you had him tied up.

Still, you could recognise his limits, and you knew he was quickly approaching his. He was shaking beneath you as he tried to control himself, and as your finger lightly runs down the length of his cock, he instinctively gives a quick, barely restrained thrust, desperately trying to get the friction he so craved.

Sighing, you turn your body around. Still straddling, now you can look down at his tortured expression. His teeth are grit together tightly, and you can see the thick veins in his neck standing out. Heavy beads of sweat roll down his brow, and his eyes are squeezed shut.

“Look at me, Eikichi-kun.” You say sweetly, your hand reaching out to stroke his face. He jerks suddenly, burying his face into your hand and inhaling your scent deeply. He must know he’s only making it worse on himself, but he can’t help it.

“You’re gonna hurt my feelings, you know?” You pout, your voice laced with mock sadness. “Don’t you want to see me?”

Nebuya lets out a tormented groan, and slowly his eyes open. They’re hazy with lust, and even though he tries to stare at your face, you can see his eyes darting down to your bare breasts, your thighs, which are shaking with anticipation, and, what captures his gaze most of all, the source of the hot wetness on his stomach.

He groans again, shifting his body in an attempt to grind himself against you. You can’t help but shudder, loving the feeling of his defined muscles against your sensitive skin. You gently put a hand on his chest, and he immediately stills.

“Eikichi-kun. I asked you to stay still, didn’t I?” Your words are gentle, soft, but undeniably commanding. “Have I been too lenient with you? Maybe you need some more time to think about who’s in charge here…”

He looks at you with such desperation, shaking his head furiously.

“N—No, I…” He struggles to speak through his teeth, but can’t even bring himself to finish. You sigh, and pat his chest comfortingly. The gentle pat turns into a soft stroke, and your fingers eventually find their way to his nipple, pushing and prodding at the hard nub playfully. Nebuya jerks again, and this time you can hear the agony in his moan.

“Mmm? Sorrrrry Eikichi-kun, I forgot you’re really sensitive here.” You say innocently, as you continue to rub at his nipple, while your other hand continues to hold his face. You really can’t get enough of watching his reactions. They really are too cute for words.

“ _Please_.” He groans from behind his grit teeth, as tears start to gather at the corner of his eyes. He’s strong, but you’ve really pushed him to his limit.

“…You’ve been very good, Eikichi-kun. I promise I’ll give you a big reward for being so obedient.” You say pleasantly, as you now hold his face with both hands, using your thumbs to stroke his skin gently. You lean forward, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. He moans into your mouth, trying to deepen the kiss, and you slowly pull back. He tries to follow your lips, but when you rest your hands on his chest, pushing him down lightly, he stills.

You lean back, running your hands down his chest.

“Are you ready?” You ask, as you lift yourself off him. You move back slightly, positioning yourself.

“ _Yes_!” Nebuya nods so hard the bed shakes beneath him. His entire body is quaking with anticipation.

“Good boy, Eikichi-kun!” You smile happily. It’s the last thing you say before you slowly lower yourself onto him, moving slowly as you try to accommodate for his large size.  It takes a few moments, and you have to coo comfortingly to Nebuya, who’s going crazy underneath you as it takes every ounce of his willpower not to drive himself into you.

Finally, you feel your backside resting comfortably against his body, although now you’re completely filled with him. You bite your lip, trying not to cry out with pleasure as you feel him throbbing inside you. Underneath you, Nebuya groans loudly with satisfaction, his hips twitching as he tries to move inside you. It gives you an idea.

“Hmm…I don’t really want to do a lot of work…” You sigh loudly. Nebuya makes a grunt of confusion, staring at you with a bewildered expression. You give him a sweet smile.

“So Nebuya-kun, since you’ve been so good, I’ll let you set the pace today.” You say, as you gently take his hands and put them on the side of your hips. He immediately takes to gripping them with the same strength he was holding the sheets, and you gasp happily, knowing that he’ll be leaving marks. Marks you’ll make sure he kisses better later (among other things).

Holding you tightly, his entire body primed for action, he stares at you intensely. Waiting for your command.

You smile and nod your head.

He picks you up effortlessly, as if you weighed nothing. And when all but his tip has left you, making you whine in dissatisfaction, he slams you down onto him.

You see stars.


	16. Treat |Part Two|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to Powerhouse, featuring part of a night with alpha!Reader and omega!Nebuya, as well as the morning after~ This is the last of two parts, and only mildly NSFW at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second and last part, featuring the morning afternoon after! Hope you liked this story, because writing it made me totally fall for Nebuya~

“Ugh…what time is it?” You mumble blearily, slowly sitting up and looking down at the clock beside you. The numbers are blurry, but when you rub your eyes, you can see that it’s just past noon.

Beside you, Nebuya is snoring loudly, the arm he’d had laying over you since last night falling into your lap. You’d really exhausted him last night, even with his insanely high stamina and strength. By the time he was holding you close to his chest, his face burrowed into your neck as he inhaled your scent deeply, you’d been pretty tired out yourself.

You yawn as you slip out of bed. Nebuya grumbles in annoyance, fidgeting in his sleep. You pause, and hand him the pillow you had been sleeping on. He hugs it tightly to his body, taking a large sniff of the smell of you still lingering on the fabric, and calms down immediately. He murmurs your name in his sleep, and rubs his face into the pillow.

You give a light laugh, and gently stroke his hair before you turn around and head towards the bathroom for a nice hot shower.

When you return an hour later, freshly bathed and dressed, you see Nebuya is still in a deep sleep. As much as it pains you to wake him out of such a peaceful slumber, you can hear his stomach growling, loudly and insistently, in his sleep (how it hasn’t woken him up yet is a total mystery to you), and you know that he needs some food.

“Eikichi-kun, wake up.” You shake his shoulder roughly, knowing that nothing less would get him awake, and he groggily opens his eyes.

“Are we doing it again?” He mumbles, sitting up slowly.

“…No. You need to bathe and dress, Eikichi-kun. I’m going to go make some coffee, okay? Meet me in the kitchen.” You say, before you lean down and gently kiss his forehead. Nebuya murmurs your name again, and reaches up to pull you down for a real kiss, but you pull back.

You know how easy it would be to just spend the day in bed with Nebuya, teasing him and sending him over the edge over and over until he was begging for a break so he could repay the favour. But you have other plans for today. So when he looks at you in obvious disappointment, you pat his cheek affectionately, silently promising to make it up to him, before you turn around and head downstairs.

 Nebuya doesn’t take a lot of time to get ready, and in half an hour he’s entering the kitchen, wearing a black T-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show his muscular arms and loose-fitting grey pants. It takes a lot of self-control to tear your eyes away from his pants, or, more, what you know is just behind the fabric, and hand him a cup of coffee.

“Thanks.” He says, yawning loudly, before he takes the cup from you and downs it in one gulp. He lets out a loud belch as he puts the cup down back on the table, and looks pleased for a moment before his eyes dart to you.

“Uh…Sorry…” He mutters self-consciously, rubbing the back of his neck. You laugh, and simply refill his cup with more coffee.

“Don’t worry ,sweetheart. After your performance last night, there’s no way I could be mad at you for anything that trivial.” You smile, kissing his cheek affectionately. He chuckles, clearly pleased, as he finishes another cup. It’s about then he begins to look around, and you hear a loud, angry growl coming from Nebuya’s stomach.

“Pfft!” You put a hand over your mouth, stifling your laughter.

“I guess it’s time to reward you now.” You purr, and Nebuya perks up. He looks around again, and you laugh. You push your chair out, stand up, and grab your purse.

“C’mon. There’s a really good barbeque place nearby.” You put the hand not holding your back on your hip as you smirk at him. “I knew there was no way I could make you enough food to fill you up after last night, so I made a reservation at an all-you-can-eat place for lunch.”

Nebuya looks so happy, you think you even see a tear at the corner of his eye. He jumps up from the table, running towards you and reaching the door in no time flat. Yet when he reaches you, he pauses. When looks down at you, you can see some nervousness mixed with his excitement.

“I…uh, I eat a lot, you know.” He mutters, looking away slightly.

“Yeah, I know.” You say breezily. You smile, as you put your hands on his face gently, making him look at you.

“And I’m happy you do, because I really want to spoil you, Eikichi-kun. So please eat lots!” You give him your sweetest smile, and you see him gaze at you lovingly. And, just as you give him your most innocent look, one of your hand slowly runs down his neck, chest, abdomen…it’s at that point his eyes go wide, and you hear him swallow. Your hand slips past the elastic of his pants, and then that of his underwear. You wrap your soft fingers around his soft cock, which you can feel rapidly hardening at your touch. He inhales sharply.

“Because I have a good idea of how we can use up all that energy.” You whisper softly. Your hand gently runs down his length, right to the tip, before you let go of it completely and pull your hand out of his pants. You’re very satisfied at how you can already see a large tent forming in his baggy pants.

You pat his cheek affectionately with your other hand, and then turn towards the door.

“Time to go, Eikichi-kun~”

You hear a low groan behind you before he quickly follows.


	17. Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> youmakemyheartburn ask: "Hi Amoralyn-senpai! I'm happy that you decided to do some omegaverse AU! So I was wondering if you could do an alpha!Hanamiya x omega!reader, where the reader is heading out of school because she senses that she's going in heat but gets blocked by some douchy alpaguy that hurts her, and our lovely Makoto sees everything (he followed her, he couldn't go through practice with that smell all over the place) and takes care of the guy? (sorry for any mistakes, english isn't my firts language D:)"
> 
> (this is a wonderfully detailed ask and I was very much looking forward to answering it, and don’t worry you didn’t make any mistakes this ask was perfect you beautiful person <3)
> 
> Warning: Some violence below.

_I need to get out of here._

It’s the only thought running through your mind. You throw your books in your locker hurriedly, yanking your bag off your shoulder and throwing it next to the books as you slam your locker shut, barely remembering to actually lock it before you turn around and all but run to the doors leading to the outside.

_I need to get out of here, before it’s too late…_

\---

Hanamiya is just about to enter the gym, his hand poised on the door handle, when he stops. He takes a long, deep inhale through his nostrils, and as he exhales he lets out a low growl.

“…What a pain…” He mutters darkly under his breath, as he grabs the handle and jerks the door open. As he steps into the gymnasium his team, already changed and ready to begin, immediately looks up at him.

“You.” He points to Furuhashi, who doesn’t even flinch (while every first year near him almost jumps out of their skin in fear).

“You’re running practice today.” He says simply, before he turns and walks out the door. He ignores Hara’s loud complaints and Yamazaki’s cries of ‘But he’s a total sadist! Worse than you! We’ll never survive!’.  The door is just slamming shut behind him when he hears Furuhashi’s calm voice telling them he will make it his personal goal that they don’t.

But they know better than to follow him and try to change his mind. When his gaze burns like that, it means he’s after someone.

And Hanamiya Makoto doesn’t let anyone stand in his way of getting the person he wants.

\---

“…Ugh…”

You groan, running a hand through your hair. Your head is spinning, and it’s all you can do to keep yourself walking forward. You were traveling around the side of the school, on the lesser used paths (you had no choice, in a state like this). All you could focus on was getting to your dorm room, and trying to hold out until Hanamiya finished basketball practice and you could beg him to come over as soon as possible. He’d make you beg and plead for him until he was satisfied (which was always when you were in tears, desperately moaning that you needed, absolutely needed, him inside you right then), but he would come, he always did.

And he would make sure that you were more than satisfied.

Just a few hours. A few hours, and then he would be with you the entire weekend.

Your body is already burning up. You know you can’t last much longer, but your dorm building is in sight. You’re happy, since the only thing worse than going through heat alone is going through it outside of your home, but you’re also distracted. It’s only when he steps out in front of you and you stumble straight into his chest that you realise there’s a strange alpha nearby.

You make a confused noise as the foreign scent invades your senses.

_No….that’s not right, the smell is all wrong…_

“You’re not…Hana-sama…” You mutter, as you try and push yourself off of him. Before you can, however, his arms wrap around you.

“I can be anyone you want, omega.” He leans down and growls into your ear. You feel your stomach twist in disgust, but no matter how hard you try to push away from him you can’t his escape. His grip on you just tightens.

“Hey, an omega in heat can’t be too choosy, right?” The alpha laughs, making more of his smell wash over you.

_It’s wrong, all wrong…_

“You’re one of the rich kids that go here, right? Or did you just ride in on the coattails of some elite alpha?” He asks, before shrugging. “Well, guess it doesn’t matter, I’m not too choosy either…”

“Get…away…” You give a low growl, as you try and push away again. Even with you gathering all your strength in your arms, and all your focus on getting away, he’s too strong, and just keeps you caged in his arms.

“You sure about that? In a little while, you aren’t gonna care what alpha takes care of you.” He responds, aggressively biting at your ear. You growl, and start to thrash.

No. Even at the most intense moments of your heat, you still had your pride. A pride that was part of your very core. And you’d never let _anyone_ but your mate touch you.

“No! Go away!” You cry out, trying to squirm out of his grip.

“Woaah there, easy, easy now!” He calls out trying to keep his hold on you. “Look, just shut up and—”

His voice cuts out suddenly, and you’re jerked forwards before his arms release you and you stumble back. Now that the overbearing scent of the strange alpha is farther away, you can smell another. Your eyes open wide, and you don’t even attempt to hide the joy in your voice.

“Hana-sama!”

You smile brightly, but it slowly disappears as you catch sight of his face.

You’ve seen Hanamiya mad. In fact, you see him mad a lot…he’s not exactly the most peaceful or calmest person, and he has a hair trigger temper. But this wasn’t Hanamiya mad.

This was something far, far stronger, more intense, than that. An insane burning rage that seemed to completely consume him would be more appropriate.

His teeth are bared in a furious snarl, and his left hand is tightly gripping the hair of the other alpha, who’s on the ground from when Hanamiya tore him off of you.

Before you can say anything Hanamiya lifts the alpha’s head, pulls his own leg back, and drives his foot into the other alpha’s face.

You hear the crunching sound of bones breaking just as the heavy scent of blood fills the air, almost making you gag. The alpha cries out in agony, reaching up a hand to his face automatically. Before he can, Hanamiya’s foot pulls back from the alpha’s blood soaked face, and then smashes that hand into the ground.

The sound of broken bones again, then the scent of blood.

You see Hanamiya’s furious gaze dart to the alpha’s knee, and you realise Hanamiya will break every bone in this alpha’s body if you don’t stop him.

Stumbling forward, you grab Hanamiya’s arm, your fingers digging into his muscular arms as you try to steady yourself.

Hanamiya’s burning eyes light on you, and you see them calm…although only slightly.

“Stop.” You say blearily, shaking your head. “Let’s go.”

He glares at you, his eyes tracing your form. It’s methodical, and you know he’s looking for injuries. He sees the bite mark on your ear, and you can see his fury return, even fiercer than before.

“ _Not until I fucking break him for touching you!_ ” Hanamiya snarls, and turns back to the alpha. When he lifts his foot again, you wrap your arms around his neck, making him stumble into you as he falls off balance.

“No.” You say softly, whispering in his ear. He growls, angry at your attempts to stop him, but you can sense how conflicted he is now. He doesn’t push you off, not just yet. And you’ve known him long enough to guess why.

On one hand, he wants nothing more than to make the alpha that attacked you suffer for what he did. He would enjoy it, you know he would. But on the other, your scent is overpowering, driving all his senses wild. You’re very close to entering your heat, and that’s overwhelming all of his other desires.

“This is enough. Let’s go.” You murmur, an obvious hint of desperation in your voice. You want to get out of here, and now.

“… _Shit_.” Hanamiya snarls, before he buries his face into your neck. He inhales your scent deeply, savouring the delicious sweet smell of your body in heat, and then he gives a low, possessive growl. As he raises his head he bites your ear viciously, right where the other alpha had bitten you before.

Right. After all, how many times had he told you that he was the only one allowed to mark you?

He holds you tightly, and spares one final glance at the alpha on the ground, who’s still groaning in pain. Hanamiya sneers, and gives the alpha one final kick to the gut before he grudgingly turns away. He’s still holding onto you, but as he tries to walk, he finds himself unexpectedly dragged down.

“S—Sorry…I can’t…” You pant, as you clutch onto him tighter. Your legs are shaking, and you can barely focus on walking, as all your thoughts center around his powerful scent.

“…Such a pain…” He rolls his eyes, but even as he speaks, he’s already lifting you into his arms. He carries you princess style, walking towards your dorm building faster as the scent of your heat grows stronger.

Not much time left...

“I missed basketball practice to take care of this, so you’d better make it worth my while!” He snaps at you. You give a breathy laugh, as you rest your head on his shoulder. You can hear his heart beating faster, and smell how excited he is. How much he wants this.

Nearly as much as you do.

You’re already kissing and licking at the skin of his neck by the time he reaches the door to your room. Your entire body is on fire, burning with desire for him, and you run your fingers through his hair, trying to make him kiss you. He growls, although it comes out more like a frustrated grunt.

“At least wait until I’ve opened the fucking door!” He yells, desperately trying to open said door. It’s locked, and the key is…

Well, it doesn’t matter where, because Hanamiya wastes no time in kicking in the door, breaking the lock. He steps in as the door swings open, drops you on your bed, and then grabs a chair. He slams the door shut, and wedges the chair under the knob.

Ever the resourceful one.

Just as he turns around you’re on him, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him in for a deep, hot kiss.

It would be a long night.


	18. Greetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kasamatsu ask: "His mate does something really cute that turns him on immediately (like, idk, maybe sleepily rubbing their eyes while padding their way over to him wearing only his shirt?). What happens next is completely up to you."

“I’m home!”

His voice wakes you up out of your gentle sleep immediately. It easily echoes through the small apartment you share, and you always respond to the tough, deep timber of your mate’s voice.

“Yu…ki…” You murmur softly, stretching out on the cozy bed the two of you share. You push the blankets off, getting off the bed and to your feet.

You step out of your bedroom, yawning loudly as you walk towards the front door, where he’s taking off his shoes.

“Sorry I’m late. Basketball practice ran long.” Kasamatsu sighs irately, running a hand through his hair. “Seriously, even though they’re first years, you’d think…they’d…still…”

Kasamatsu trails off as he stares at your approaching form. You rub your eyes, so his face isn’t such a blur, and yawn again. He only stares at you with wide eyes, mouth agape.

“What is it, Yuki?” You ask blearily, tilting your head slightly in confusion. You look down, and a thought strikes you.

“Oh…sorry. I hope it’s okay.” You pull at the shirt, so big for you it reaches your mid-thighs. It’s one of his basketball shirts, and you like it because the material is cool, and feels nice against your bare skin. It’s been getting hot lately, and neither you nor Kasamatsu can afford to fix the air conditioner.

“I got tired waiting, so I wanted to take a nap…” You yawn, just thinking about the comfortable bed, and tug at the shirt again. This brings it up a little too high, and Kasamatsu’s face turns bright red as his eyes focus on your thighs.

“Oh…sorry, I’m not wearing underwear either…” You apologise, letting the shirt fall back down. “I just got out of the bath when I found it…”

Kasamatsu just keeps staring at you, and it’s starting to unnerve you a little. You tilt your head to the other side, bunching the fabric of the shirt in your hands, making it rise up a little again.

“It’s okay, righ—” You’re cut off suddenly by his lips on yours, and suddenly the heady scent of your alpha’s arousal sends all your senses into overdrive.

You moan into his hot mouth, suddenly completely awake, as his hands grip your thighs, moving up and taking the shirt with it. One his hands reach your waist, his leg moves in between yours, and he groans with satisfaction as you immediately start to grind yourself against him desperately.

“How can you be so cute and sexy at the same time?!” He growls, pulling his mouth back slightly. Before you can stammer out your answer he attacks your neck, biting and sucking and inhaling your sweet scent, already slightly mixed with his from the shirt you’re wearing.

You moan, thrusting yourself against his leg. His hands let go of your waist then, and move back to get a strong hold on your backside. You can’t help but shudder at the thought of the small but obvious bruises his fingers, griping you so powerfully, will leave behind.

“Oi, do me a favour…” He growls against your neck, running his sharp teeth against your skin.

“Y—Yes! Anything, anything!” You cry out desperately, your entire body writhing in pleasure and desire as his scent only drove you crazier. You could feel a hard bulge, which you furiously tried to rub against as it promised even greater pleasures. He breathes deeply, groaning with desire, before he speaks up again.

“Greet me like this every day, okay!?”


	19. Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "Alpha! Midorima's rut and Reader's heat line up for the first time?"

_A lucky day for the Cancer sign today…_

You feel your cheeks burn at the memory of the Oha Asa report. Even though you don’t put a lot of stock into stuff like that, you make sure to catch the report every day. After all, a lucky day for your boyfriend could mean a very, _very_ lucky day for you.

Especially since your heat is almost certain to come today.

You had started feeling the signs last night. Trying to finish your homework had been a nightmare, as all you could think about was your mate, Midorima.

Your relationship was still fairly new…it hadn’t been that long ago since he’d asked you to be his mate. Well, more like ‘politely requested’, along with a long and well researched list of reasons why the two of you were extremely compatible and a mating between the two of would be exceedingly mutually beneficial for the two of you…honestly, you were a little afraid he was going to go on for hours. Luckily, when you put your hands on his shoulders, he began to slow down midsentence. And when you pulled at his body gently, making him bend over slightly, so you could softly kiss him on his cheek, he stopped talking completely as his entire face turned bright red.

Your last heat had been spent alone, since Midorima had been in a basketball tournament, and his last rut…well, in all honesty, you weren’t sure how he spent or even when he had his last rut. The one time you’d tried to (gently) bring up the subject, he’d immediately started talking about one of your upcoming assignments, and how he’d already checked out some relevant books from the library for you to use. He’d instantly gone into the material, not giving you a chance to question him any further.

But now that you were approaching heat, and there were no upcoming events that would need Midorima’s attention, you would have to have that conversation soon.

You sigh, as you look down at the homework still on your desk. You’d taken the day off from school, since your strong pride would never allow a chance for you to go into heat in public, and at the moment you’re trying to finish the homework you still had left from last night.

It’s useless, of course. Your body is hot, your clothes feel restricting, and you keep staring at your phone as you struggle not to grab it, call Midorima, and beg him to come over.

He’s at school. He’d be embarrassed. You can’t.

But you want to. You want to so badly.

Your fingers tap incessantly against your desk, slowly moving towards the phone. Sending him a message wouldn’t hurt, right?

Your fingers are just touching your cellphone when it buzzes to life. You jump, your heart beating wildly, before you realise that you’re getting a phone call.

You pick up the phone and answer it quickly, offering a shaky ‘Hello?’.

“Yo! It’s Takao.” A familiar, friendly voice comes out of your phone.

“Ah…hello, Takao-san. How—How are you?” You ask politely, trying to sound as normal as possible.

“Gooood~” He says playfully. “How about you? Enjoying your day off?”

You can almost hear him winking through the phone. Of _course_ he knows why you’re taking the day off. You cough nervously, and start trying to stammer out an answer when Takao interrupts you.

“Sorry, sorry, I was just teasing you.” He laughs, and then quiets suddenly, whispering into the phone. “I have to go soon, but I just thought I’d warn you…”

“Warn m—me? Of what?” You ask, your anxiousness just increasing. “What happened? Is Midorima-san upset? Did something happen? Did Shuutoku lose a game?”

Takao snorts, and you can hear him muffling some raucous laughter.

“Well…he’s kind of upset, but…well, you’ll see.” Takao says cheerfully. “I just wanted to warn you that…he’s coming~”

You blink in surprise, trying to comprehend his words. Just as you gather your thoughts and open your mouth to respond, Takao chirps a friendly goodbye and hangs up the phone.

“W—Wait, what do you…” You trail off, sighing as you only hear dial tone.

“He’s coming? That—He couldn’t mean…” You stammer, looking down at the phone.

That’s when the smell hits you. It hits you before you even hear the desperate knocking at the door of your room.

“Ha…ha ha…come in…” You laugh breathlessly, your nails digging into your desk and leaving long scratch marks. Now you understand what Takao found so humorous.

You don’t dare risk getting up, since that scent is driving you so wild you’d probably mate with him right in the doorway.

The door swings open, and the scent grows overpowering. You moan as you grip the desk tighter, trying to keep yourself from rushing at him. Midorima stumbles into the room and then slams the door shut, leaning on it as he stares at you.

“Ha…lucky day huh…my lucky day…” You laugh, as you get up from the desk slowly. When you look at Midorima, he looks less than amused that you find this so funny. Although his anger might be more directed at the fact he’s panting deeply, with sweat rolling down his temple and a large erection straining desperately against the fabric of his pants.

He opens his mouth, but instead of a snappy or disapproving retort, only a low growl comes out. You sigh happily, as you slowly step towards him.

“ _Our_ lucky day, right, Midorima-san?” You murmur softly, as you grab the fabric of his shirt and pull him down so you can fiercely press your lips against his.

His hands grab your shirt, and you gasp into his mouth as he rips the fabric to shreds, exposing your hot skin to the cool air of the room. You shudder, and his hands quickly move down to destroy your pants in the same fashion. You remove your bra and shimmy your of your panties quickly, since you want to keep those. After all, they’re your favourite…they’re the same colour as Midorima’s eyes.

You pull back from the kiss so you can pull off his shirt, while you walk backwards at the same time to pull him towards your bed. The room is swimming with the scent of your combined lust, an inescapable scent that makes your thighs quiver with just it alone.

You push him on the bed and climb on top of him. He growls again, his eyes hazy with desire, and he grabs you tightly, flipping your positions so he’s now the one on top.

“I…can’t…promise I’ll be gentle…” He finally manages to choke the words out in between his deep heaving breaths. “I…I don’t know if I can…control myself...”

He suddenly attacks your shoulder, driving his teeth into your skin and making you cry out his name.

“I desire you too strongly…I…I need you…” He whispers desperately into your skin, biting down again.

“…Good~” You purr back affectionately.

Lucky day indeed.


	20. Agree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "ohohoho... what do you think would go down if alpha kagami and alpha aomine both were attracted to the same omega??? B)"
> 
> (( This one was also one I didn’t expect to have so much fun writing. Gets pretty NSFW at the end! ))

_Annoying._

That was the only way to describe this.

You press your fingers to your temples as behind you, the non-stop bickering continues.

The worst thing was that you could really only blame yourself for this.

\---

It had all started when you were helping them finish up some homework. Usually they barely paid any attention to stuff like that, much less cared about it, but they’d been very sternly warned that if they kept handing in poor work (Kagami) or not handing in anything at all (Aomine), they’d start getting detentions, which would mean missed basketball practices, and make-up class days, meaning the possibility of missing games.

You were working in the library. The boys were being good (they always paid close attention to you when you were talking to them), grudgingly doing their work, and so you’d kind of gotten lost in thought. You’d ended up mentioning, just off hand, that you really wanted to go to this new store that sold a fun new style of clothes, but it was in a fairly desolate area infamous for the fact it was crawling with unmated alphas looking for omegas. As an unmated omega yourself, you really had to get used to that kind of thing, but an area like that could still be very dangerous.

You still remember the way their eyes seemed to light up. Quickly, loudly, and simultaneously, they had insisted on taking you.

Then they each glared at the other and insisted that no, the other didn’t need to come, you only needed him.

They continued to bicker until you saw the librarian approaching and quickly asked them both to come, if just to stop the arguing before all of you were thrown out. It quieted them down, although there was still a lot of grumbling. You’d relaxed then, figuring that that was the end of the argument.

How wrong you were.

\---

They’d seemed pretty friendly when you first came to meet them. They’d been chatting, talking about upcoming basketball games and such. Friendly!

Then, when you smiled and waved at them, you could immediately smell a change in the air. It was like a switch had just been flicked on, and suddenly they were in competitive mode. Aomine threw his arm around your shoulder, murmuring darkly in that deep voice of his that you should make up for being late and leaving him with ‘that idiot Kagami’, while Kagami started growling and told Aomine to stop being an asshole as he grabbed your arm and pulled you out from under Aomine.

Not one to back down, Aomine had growled back, and both of them were baring their teeth at each other like wild dogs before a strong smell made them stop. Looking down at you, with your obviously annoyed expression and the scent that told them you were upset, they begrudgingly backed down, still glaring at each other as each one walked at your side.

It wasn’t like you didn’t have an idea of why this was happening. Alpha tended to clash a lot, especially powerful alphas like Aomine and Kagami. Combining their overpowering personalities and long basketball rivalry, it wasn’t a surprise they were insanely competitive with one another. And adding any omega, even the less desirable ones, to that was guaranteed to make it worse.

After all, alphas were taught to fight for omegas. It was something drilled into them since they were young: you must fight for what you want, or another, stronger alpha will take it from you.

Unfortunately, this also meant that some alphas would fight over _any_ omega, not just those they were interested in. And as Kagami and Aomine were some of the strongest alphas in your city, you knew that that had to be the case. They weren’t really interested in _you_ , they just wanted something to fight over.

That’s what you told yourself, at least. You wouldn’t allow yourself to raise your hopes for anything else.

Because the truth was you did like them. Not just because they were strong alphas, but because they were genuinely good guys at heart. They didn’t look down on you, or patronise you because you were an omega. They acknowledged your skills, talents, and pride, and accepted your help when they needed it.

When you were with them, you felt like the only omega in the room. They made you feel special.

\---

 _Not that they can’t be a total pain in the ass_ , you think to yourself as you continue to walk. You don’t even know what they’re arguing about anymore…you heard something about ‘why do you get to do that? Hands off!’ a little while ago, and then more growling and insults. Now you were pretty much just tuning them out and walking ahead so you didn’t hear as much of the bickering.

Unfortunately, it seems you had walked a little _too_ far ahead. You’d been tuning out the world around you a bit too much.

“Hey cutie, what’s an omega like you doing alone?” The male alpha’s lecherous voice sounds out at the same time he grabs your wrist, savagely yanking you towards him. Towards an even more secluded part of the path.

“I’m actually—” You start, only to be cut off as the alpha throws his arm around your shoulders as he pushes his face closer to yours. You recoil slightly, already disliking the forwardness of this alpha. And his scent, although nowhere near as strong as Aomine’s or Kagami’s, is still pretty potent. He’s not a weak alpha by any means.

“Hey, you want to have some fun? You’re not as good as the omegas I usually go after, but you’ll do.” He grins at you, licking his lips.

Your anger is only matched by your absolute and overwhelming disgust. This certainly explains why a relatively strong alpha like him was unmated and had to resort to accosting stray omegas: his personality was so noxious it made you want to gag.

You can’t even bring yourself to speak, speechless with anger as you are. He seems to take that as an invitation, and suddenly he’s leaning towards you, his gaze fixed on your lips.

That’s when a dark skinned hand jams itself into his face, twisting slightly as it shoves the alpha off of you. You stumble slightly as the strange alpha’s arm is all but ripped off of your shoulders, when you feel a warm, muscular arm wrap around them and steady you.

“Are you okay?!” Kagami asks, obviously concerned as he looks down at you. When you nod slowly, he looks relieved, letting his hand fall to rest comfortingly on your upper back, and then suddenly turns his gaze on the other alpha.

His red eyes are burning so fiercely they look as if they’re actually on fire.

Another hand snakes around your waist, holding you possessively and pulling your body against a well-muscled torso. You turn to your other side to see Aomine glaring at you.

“Tch. Did we waste all that time waiting and then come all this way just for you to leave us behind and get attacked by some weakass alpha?!” He growls at you, although you can see he looks pretty concerned as well. His sharp eyes roam over your form, checking for any marks or injuries, and once he’s also satisfied you’re unharmed, he turns back to the other alpha, eyes darkening with rage.

You slowly turn your gaze to the other alpha, who’s still on the ground. There’s a large red handprint on his face, and you can already see a bruise forming from where Aomine’s fingers had gripped his skull with ferocious strength and shoved him off of you.

The other alpha is snarling, obviously furious, but when he finally gets to his feet, he doesn’t approach. His eyes dart back and forth between Kagami and Aomine, obviously wary.

Well, facing either of them would mean certain defeat. And both? He was an idiot, but he had at least some sense of self-preservation.

“You get it now, asshole?! She’s with us.” Aomine snarls. You nod quickly, agreeing with him, agreeing with anything that made this strange alpha leave. That’s when you suddenly feel teeth sinking into your shoulder, only barely avoiding breaking the skin. When you look to the side, you see Aomine watching you, as his teeth stay buried in your skin. His eyes seem to burn into your very core, staring at you with such a savage possessiveness you feel a shiver go down your spine. He slowly pulls his mouth away, leaving a deep bite mark in your skin.

“Ah…Ahh…Aomine?!” You stammer, your eyes wide with surprise. Aomine just grins like a feral animal, showing off the sharp teeth that just marked you as his.

“…She…belongs with us…” You hear Kagami murmur quickly, before his own mouth suddenly attacks your neck.

“Kagami!” You cry out in surprise, and you feel Aomine’s arm around your waist tighten as Kagami’s large hand on your back fists in the fabric of your shirt, making it suddenly feel tight and restricting.

With the powerful scent of alpha enveloping you, every piece of your clothing feels tight and restricting.

Kagami continues to suck and bite at your neck, and you know if he keeps going, he’s going to mark you too. You hear Aomine chuckling darkly.

“Eh? Found your balls huh?” He smirks at Kagami, before he raises his own mouth to fiercely bite your ear. He lets it go for a moment, chuckling breathlessly in your ear.

“Oi, call my name again. It sounded pretty sweet coming from these…” Aomine murmurs hungrily, his free hand rising to stroke yours soft lips.

Before you can stop yourself, your tongue reaches out to run over those dark, calloused fingers. The deep rumble of pleasure that comes from his chest makes you gasp, your eyes half-lidded in pleasure as his overpowering scent makes your knees feel weak. Kagami growls, not to be outdone, and his free hand grasps your chin and pulls your face towards him so he can harshly press his lips against yours.

Aomine viciously tugs at your ear with his teeth, making you pull back slightly. Kagami gives a low, frustrated groan, but wastes no time before he goes to another spot on your neck, kissing and sucking again, and you start to pant, struggling to speak.

“Oh...Okay…I think…I think the alpha gets it…we…we don’t need…to put on a show…” You stammer, trying to keep control as you feel the hand Aomine has at your waist run under your shirt, making the skin underneath tingle. You give a whimper of pleasure, squirming beneath their hot touches.

“Eh? That asshole left a while ago.” Aomine snorts, as his free hand tears at your shirt, ripping the front open and grabbing your breast possessively through the thin material of your bra. A breathy moan of pleasure escapes your lips, and you feel Kagami thrust against you reflexively. The large hardness you feel desperately grind against you makes you shudder with excitement.

“It’s just us.” Kagami mutters against your skin, as his free hand moves down to run roughly over your inner thighs. You squirm, moaning again, trying to push your crotch against his hand instead. You hear his breath hitch, his hands just skimming over your clothed sex…then his hand is suddenly pulled away, making you cry out in disappointment and frustration.

“Oi, stop rushing things.” Aomine demands, letting go of Kagami’s hand, and moving his own back to your bra. He hooks his finger over the center part, and gives it a harsh tug downwards. You gasp loudly as you feel the cool air on the hot skin of your breasts and sensitive, hardened nipples. Aomine’s finger slowly circles your areola, and you begin to make small whimpers. Kagami slowly raises his hand to run his rough fingertips against the tip of your other nipple, and you cry out in desperation for more.

“She made us wait after all.” Aomine mutters darkly, his eyes fixing on your bare chest. His thumb roughly pushes and prods your nipple, his grin only growing more feral as he sees how frantically you rub your thighs together for the friction you so crave.

“Sounds good.” Kagami growls, licking his lips as he lowers his mouth to your breast.

It looks like they’d finally found something they agreed on.


	21. Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "Can I please request an omegaverse drabble where alpha!hanamiya is in rut and calls his gf over to take care of him??? Thanks!!"

“You. Get over here. _Now_.”

Hanamiya had such a way with words.

“What? But I can’t, I have to—” You start, trying to explain why you couldn’t just leave on a whim right now. Of course, you’d forgotten that ‘you don’t say no to Hanamiya Makoto’.

“Don’t care. Drop it. Cancel it. Whatever, just **get here**.” His commanding voice rings through the phone, obviously expecting no argument.

“What is this even about?!” You ask, obviously completely bewildered. He snarls into the phone and you can hear his roiling frustration, but you refuse to just bow to his wishes without even an explanation.

“Idiot! Do I really have to spell it out for you?! What do you _think_ it’s about?!” He yells so loudly you need to pull the phone from your ear.

Well, he was a bit more cranky than usual, that was certain.

You try to think back. Did some other alpha hit on you again? No, with exams going on you were always either at home or at your own school, where everyone else knew better than to try anything with Hanamiya’s mate. Did he lose a match or something? No, there weren’t any official games and he hadn’t scheduled any practice matches he actually wanted to play in himself lately because…

“Oh!” You exclaim, pressing the phone back to your ear.

“ _Finally_.” Hanamiya growls, and you can practically see him rolling his eyes at you. “Took you long enough to figure it out.”

You press your lips together tightly, clearly annoyed. You take a deep breath, and suddenly an idea comes to your mind. You hum quietly, thinking. Hanamiya sighs dramatically in the phone, obviously annoyed.

“…You know, for someone who’s asking for my help, you’re not being very nice.” You say gently into the phone, unable to keep yourself from grinning.

After all he put you through you couldn’t help but want a little payback.

“ _What_?!”

This time you manage to pull the phone from your ear before he furiously yells into it. You wait a few seconds before putting the phone back to your ear, hearing him breathe heavily from anger (and most likely from the powerful lust his rut was afflicting him with).

“I’m just saying…you’re asking me to come over and help you out, but you’re not being very nice about it at all.” You say innocently, curling a lock of hair around your finger playfully. “You always make me beg when I call you over to help me through my heats. Shouldn’t you repay the favour now?”

The seething rage coming off of him seems to roll out in waves from the phone. You know you’ll pay for this very dearly later, but right now you couldn’t care less.

“Why don’t you try begging a little, Hana-sama?” Your voice has a sweet, happy tone, and you know it’s just going to drive him even crazier.

He’s quiet. You know he’s thinking, debating. But his rut has to be coming soon, _very_ soon, and trying to get to you himself while in his rut would be very unpleasant for him, since he hated people to see him in such a vulnerable, desperate state. However, begging you to come to him would also be very unpleasant. Maybe only slightly less so.

You begin to feel a little guilty for teasing him like this, but just as you open your mouth to tell him to forget it, you hear him make a low, dark growl.

“ _Fine_.” He spits, hissing into the phone. “ _Please_ get your sweet ass over here now so I can grab it and stuff it full with my dick. _Please_ come immediately or _so help me_ I will make your next heat a living nightmare of you begging for a release I’ll never allow you to have while you’re tied spread eagle to a chair. _Please_ stop wasting time or I will not stop fucking you until I make sure that you will not be able to walk straight for a month, and the marks that I leave on you will be driven so far into your worthless body they will not fade for a year.”

A brief pause.

“I’ll…get my things.” You say sheepishly, your entire face a bright red.

Hanamiya Makoto really did have a way with words.

“You have five minutes. Don’t be late.” He pauses, and then snickers into the phone. “Or do. I’m _so_ looking forward to punishing you.”

You barely have time to hang up the phone before you rush out the door.

 


	22. Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "May I request an Alpha!Kise that see his mate for the first time?!?!"
> 
> (( You certainly may! Also, this is the second last of my requests! Prepare for the last one to come soon ;) SFW! ))

 Kise sees so, so, _so_ many omegas every day.

They come from all over. Omegas from other schools, from colleges, sometimes from other countries. They ask him to sign their photos of him; the vast majority are modeling photos, but he gets the rare shot of him playing basketball, and he always signs it for an extra little message as thanks for them knowing and being interested in more than one facet of his life.

They’re all nice. They all have a good, sweet smell. They all adore him, would do anything to please him.

Some are very beautiful. He spends his ruts with them, sometimes helps them through their heats, and then leaves. They always admire him so much; they put him on such a pedestal, that he never feels comfortable.

He’s tired of it, honestly. Most omegas that aren’t fans of him don’t come near him, not wanting the unending competition for the ‘privilege’ of being his mate. Many weaker alphas are jealous of him, and treat him with distaste and scorn, and keep their mates as far from him as possible.

Kise is incredibly good-looking, talented, and most importantly one of the strongest alphas in the school. And yet he cannot find a mate. Or, rather, he cannot find anyone who he wants to be his mate.

Then he sees you.

The Kaijou team is practicing outside in the summer heat, playing practice games against each other. A nervous first year tries to make a shot at half court, and ends up overcompensating for the distance so much the ball actually flies over the backboard. Kise is closest, so he offers to get it while Kasamatsu chews out the first year for doing something so ridiculous.

The ball traveled far, but it’s been handled by so many familiar alphas he could probably smell its location from the other end of the city. He’s just approaching the ball when another, much sweeter and attractive scent catches his attention.

He forgets the ball, as he rounds the corner to find the source of the incredible scent. It takes him only a moment to lay eyes on you, looking around as if you’re confused. His eyes open wide, as he looks you over.

_She smells so good._

While he’s still lost in his thoughts, you turn to him, smiling as you run forward.

“Excuse me! I’m a little lost.” You say sheepishly, looking down at the small pocket map in your hands. “I’m looking for the Kaijou training camp? My friend’s mate forgot his extra pair of socks at home, and she had a thing she couldn’t get out of so she needs me to deliver them to him…and you don’t need to know all this, sorry. Do—Do you know where they are?”

_Maybe it’s fate._

Kise nods slowly, in a rare moment of his voice failing him.

You sigh in relief, running a hand through your hair. You introduce yourself, telling him your name. Then she asks him a question he hadn’t heard in a long time. A question that made his heart beat faster.

“And what’s your name, kind stranger?”

_Yes, it’s definitely fate._


	23. Away |Part One|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to Delicious.
> 
> lifecolorfulme ask: "...May I request a follow-up to that absolutely "delicious" (see what I did here? huh, huh? *bounces in excitement*) alpha!Momoi request? Make it the "rut" part (I think it was called?) - AKA AS NSFW AS POSSIBLE PLEASE!! And to whomever requested alpha!Momoi first, bless your soul, I love you!..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last request!!! That means I’ll have to start planning the next request opening, ahahaha. Woo, not gonna lie, I was hyped to start this one <3 I…may have gone a little overboard though. As such I needed to split this one into two parts. Both will have some NSFW parts, although I think I made it more fluffy than NSFW…sorry about that! Hopefully, you still like it <3 Enjoy the first part!

“It’s really okay, Satsuki.” You say softly for the third time that night. “I’ll be fine!”

Momoi looks down at you, her extreme concern obvious in her expression. No matter how many times you tell her you’re not distraught, she doesn’t believe you.

It’s not surprising. Although you know, logically, that you _shouldn’t_ be upset, that your anxious feelings are upsetting Momoi, your heart isn’t listening. You _are_ upset, very upset! And your scent is obviously betraying that fact. Momoi frets around you constantly, desperately yearning to protect you and stop whatever is distressing you so badly, but both of you know that she can’t.

“I’m sorry.” She says again, holding your face in her hands as she stares into your eyes. Her thumbs gently stroke the skin of your cheek, and you smile pleasantly, even knowing how forced it must look.

“I—I wish there was something I could do.” She sighs, before she wraps her arms around your waist, hugging your naked body to hers and burying her face into your hair, deeply breathing in your scent.

You snuggle into her soft body, pressing your own face at her neck so you could inhale her own alpha scent. It sends shivers down your spine, but only makes your anxiety worse.

You know that she doesn’t want to leave you with your next heat so close. But she has no choice.

 

Momoi worked as the manager for the professional basketball player Aomine Daiki, who was also her childhood and closest friend. She was very highly respected in the industry, and the information she gathered, as well as her advice, were also very highly sought after by other managers. You hadn’t been her mate for very long yet, but you’d already been approached by several lower rung managers who tried to butter you up or, in some odd cases, bribe you to get some time with Momoi (although you suspected that some wanted to spend that time discussing matters other than professional, obviously not taking your relationship very seriously).

You had no idea how Momoi did it, but when she found out, she put a complete stop to all of it. She was absolutely livid when she heard they were troubling you, and she was the most vicious alpha you’d ever met when she was angry, so you had a feeling it was better if you didn’t know how she’d done it.

As manager of one of the most talented basketball players in the world, she occasionally had to travel with him. Meetings, seminars, games…and now, there was a huge week-long conference that would be attended by hundreds of basketball players, including many of Momoi’s old friends.

She had to go and, as desperately as she wanted to bring you, you weren’t allowed. With the incredible number of alphas that were going to be attending, they had extremely strict rules on omegas being present. You hadn’t even been with Momoi long enough for them to consider you a serious mate of hers, although Momoi had assured you that she could easily get that rule waived.

No, the real problem was that your heat was coming within the week, and there was no way they’d let you in even the hotel when it would be all but guaranteed that you’d go into heat, and be _absolutely_ guaranteed to cause problems. And as much as Momoi wanted to bring you, she wouldn’t dare have you around that many strong alphas during your heat either. Not to mention that she really couldn’t afford to be distracted during the conference, not with Aomine depending on her.

And you both knew this. In your minds, you both knew that this was the logical and most pragmatic choice.

But feelings, unfortunately, don’t always follow logic.

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to leave you alone again.” She says gently. She holds you tighter, as she realises her words only upset you further.

“I know. And I’ll be fine! I mean, how many heats have I spent alone already? I’m pretty much used to it.” You laughed, trying to sound encouraging even as you lie through your teeth. Yes, you had been used to it.

Before you’d met Momoi.

After your first meeting, your heat had come quickly. And Momoi had been with you every second, keeping you _extremely_ satisfied. Within an hour she could touch you like she’d been making love to you for years, and by the end of your heat you were pretty sure you’d asked her to marry you. You weren’t sure, you were… in a bit of a haze, and there was a strong possibility that you could have been imagining it. But considering afterwards Momoi had started making comments about what a cute wife you’d make, a playful grin on her face as she was clearly teasing you, you were pretty sure it had been real.

Honestly, spending your heat with Momoi had been incredible. You’d always dreaded your heats, getting into a depressed mood whenever you knew they were near, but the moment your first heat with her had ended you were already eager for it to come again, for the very first time in your life.

And then Momoi had told you about the conference, and you realised there was no way she’d be there for your next heat. To say you’d been crushed was an understatement, but no matter how hard you’d tried to hide it she’d known immediately.

A lifetime of spending your heats alone had been bad enough. But now, you knew different. You _knew_ how amazing it was spending it with a mate you loved and who loved you. And now you had to go back to spending that heat by yourself.

And Momoi knew. She knew how painful it had been for you to be alone for so long, she knew how badly you wished she could stay, and she knew how hard you were trying to pretend that you were completely fine, even though you so obviously weren’t, in order to avoid upsetting her.

“I’m so sorry…” She murmurs into your ear. You snuggle closer into the warmth of her body, even though the thick, plush covers of her bed are keeping you plenty warm.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for, Satsuki. This isn’t your fault! It’s just the way things are.” You say comfortingly, giving her neck a gentle kiss. She returns the gesture, although it makes you shudder against her as she kisses one of the marks she’d left on you. You aren’t even sure if she did it on purpose, since your body, in particular your neck, is completely covered in hickies. Momoi had spent the last few days making sure that even if her scent somehow faded from your body by the end of the week, no alpha would mistake you for an unmated omega.

You’d thought she’d gone a little overboard, in truth, but getting them was pretty fun, and…you knew that she was a little paranoid of another alpha stealing you away. Years of being overlooked as an alpha for her omega-like appearance and a first love for an omega who didn’t return her feelings, not to mention being best friends with one of the strongest and most popular alphas in her school, had created an extra powerful possessive instinct in her. It was another reason she didn’t want to risk bringing you to this conference.

You pull away from her slightly, so you can look her in the eye, your foreheads just touching.

“…You should go to sleep, Satsuki. You have to get up early, remember?” You say softly. After all, she had to travel a fair distance to get to the conference on time, as its location was several hours away.

Momoi pouts, looking annoyed.

“Don’t wanna. I want to play with you more!” She declares resolutely, giving you a stern look. When you frown and open your mouth to tell her she needs her sleep, your words quickly turn into a surprised moan as her delicate fingers tweak your nipple.

“Mmm…you’re forgetting who’s the alpha again, aren’t you?” Momoi murmurs softly in your ear. You whimper, squirming as she rubs your hardened nipple roughly with her thumb. “Should I punish you a little? Give you a ‘reminder’ about who’s in charge?”

You nod excitedly, rubbing your lower half against her meaningfully. She laughs, and gently pushes you so you’re resting on your back.

“So eager…and so sensitive~” She purrs, smiling innocently, while her eyes burned with something much darker. “Maybe I’ll give you a little reward with your punishment…”

One hand holds up her head as she gazes down at your excited expression, and the other hand draws a light circle around your areola before her fingers begin to slowly run down your body, caressing your skin. You squirm desperately, wanting her to stop teasing you already, but she refuses. She touches the marks she’s left on you, pressing on them slightly to make your whimpers grow even higher pitched as they approach the throbbing heat you want her to touch the most. When her fingers ghost over the skin of your inner thighs you can’t even stop yourself from trying to rub yourself against her.

“Please!” You cry out. “Please…I want—I need you so badly, Satsuki.”

She sighs loudly, but gives you a dark smile. She loves it when you beg, and you know because her scent gets so strong that you buck yourself against her hand instinctively, panting even as you try and breathe through your nose to inhale more of that insanely powerful scent. You’re nearly desperate enough to try and use your own hands, but you knew that would just make Momoi prolong your torture.

“Satsuki…” You whimper, tears starting to gather at the corner of your eyes. She laughs, and leans forward to kiss you softly. You relax a little, enjoy the gentle, romantic kiss, and when she pulls back, you gaze at her adoringly. She smiles innocently as her fingers roughly enter you, making your back arch as you cry out in pleasure.

“Anything for you~” She hums sweetly.


	24. Away |Part Two|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( And here is Part Two of the alpha!Momoi story! Thank you again for sending in this request, hope you enjoy! ))
> 
> Note: This is my last request, so it means that in a few weeks, I will be opening requests on my tumblr. For more information on it, look in the 'omegaversa AU' tag in my tumblr 'amoralyn'. Thanks for reading!

_“Do you remember the code for the alarm?”_

_“You have enough food, right? I filled the fridge, so you don’t need to go shopping or anything.”_

_“Remember, don’t let anyone in! And if another alpha knocks on the door just call security. But they’re also alphas so don’t let them in either!”_

Momoi runs back and forth around her huge, posh apartment. You sigh, but continue to nod at everything she says. She’d already told you this stuff at least three times.

You had only agreed to spend the week she was gone in her apartment because she’d begged you. Your apartment was small, cozy, and Momoi loved it, but her apartment, which was incredibly luxurious since she made an insane amount of money managing Aomine, had an unbeatable security system (which had much better security than your apartment’s system, which was basically ‘lock the door and hope for the best’). You knew she was very anxious about something happening to you while she was gone, so if it made her feel better for you to stay in her apartment you’d do it.

Even if just being in this place made you feel uncomfortable and out of place, and that was with Momoi here. Without her, you couldn’t imagine how lonely this place would feel.

You’re a little cheered up by the fact she hadn’t cooked any meals to leave for you though.

“Satsuki, it’s only a week! I’ve been on my own for a lot longer than that, you know.” You say kindly, as you take the large bag in her hands and put it by the door, where the porter will come up to get it when Momoi _finally_ stops stalling and is ready to leave.

“I know, I know…” She sighs, running a hand through her hair. She hugs you from behind suddenly, nuzzling her face into the back of your neck and inhaling your sweet scent. She then puts her mouth by your ear, whispering softly.

“I just want you to be safe. I’m…worried.”

You know that no matter how many times you tell her not to be concerned, that it’ll be fine, you know how to take care of yourself, etc…she’s still going to worry.

You sigh, and rest yourself against the warmth of her body.

In truth, it wasn’t like it was _completely_ like before, when you didn’t have a mate. No, now people knew you were with her…after all, that’s why you’d been approached by those other managers. And it’s not like she hadn’t made some enemies through her job. Overly arrogant alphas who looked down on Momoi for looking more like an omega, and who snapped as their overbearing pride was shattered when she proved that she was stronger than they could ever hope to be.

Still, you weren’t particularly scared. After all, even though they hadn’t been particularly fond of you, most alphas had never seemed to like upsetting you much either.

“You’ve given me everything I need to keep safe. And I have no plans to go out wondering looking for trouble.” You say gently, raising your hand to run your fingers through her hair, bringing the ends up to your face so you could smell her as well.

You’re wearing her dress, trying to keep her smell on you for as long as possible, but it pales in comparison to the real thing. She sighs, and then you feel her tighten her grip on you imperceptivity, and you shudder as something feral comes from her scent.

“I’m not going to last a week without this scent. I need something to keep my going…” She purrs into your ear.

“Y—You have to get going soon, you told Aomine-kun you’d—nyah!” You cry out, as she toys with you through your cute panties. You shudder under her touch, moaning louder as she continues to touch you, feeling your panties dampen quickly, and she sighs as she pulls her fingers away.

“So sensitive…I can’t even tease you.” She murmurs under her breath, pouting slightly, before she settles for just tracing slow, small circles just under the small bow at the top of your panties.

“This won’t take long.” Momoi hums pleasantly, as she begins tugging at the band of your underwear. “I just need something to help me out when I miss you~”

You face turns bright red, and you nearly try to stammer out an answer, but she bites your ear impatiently.

“C’moooon, I can’t be late!” She complains, and you decide it’s better not to protest anymore. Sighing breathlessly, you squirm out of your underwear (with Momoi’s eager help), and she lets you go as you turn to hand it to her.

“Thank you~” She purrs sweetly, kissing your lips affectionately before she stuffs your underwear in her purse. She turns back, and pats your cheek affectionately. “That’s the only reason I still allow you to wear panties, you know.”

Your face still burns with embarrassment, even as you try to distract yourself by making sure everything is ready.

Unfortunately, it doesn’t take long before everything is packed, and you’ve run out of excuses for her to stay any longer.

You turn to Momoi, trying to keep a smile on your face as you give her all the best wishes for her week at the conference. Then, it’s time.

The goodbyes are more painful than you can believe.

\---

You yawn tiredly, munching on some cereal and reading the paper. It’s been three days since she left, and with the day it took to get there Momoi’s only been at the conference for two days. Yet you already missed her like crazy, and by the sound of her voice when she called you (and the viciousness in her response when Aomine demanded she finally get off the phone already), she missed you too.

_Stupid couples. It’s only been three days! Get a grip!_

You couldn’t help but laugh when you heard Aomine over the phone. It was true though; you’d only been separated for a short time, yet the separation had been painful immediately.

You know it must have made you seem like some pathetic omega, but you don’t care. You adore her, and you can’t deny how painful her absence feels. Besides, your rapidly approaching heat isn’t helping anything, as you’ve spent the last few nights moaning in your sleep to dreams of Momoi so dirty they would make Aomine blush. Momoi too, if you ever got the courage to tell her (which would be never, even though you had a very strong feeling she knew).

You like your old apartment better, but this one at least smells like her. Although it makes the symptoms of your upcoming heat worse, it makes your heart ache less (even as it makes other parts of you ache much more).

You’re just washing up your dishes when the phone rings. You’re surprised…Momoi said she couldn’t call you early because she needed that time to wake Aomine up each day of the conference, so she calls you late at night.

You’re also a little worried, since last night Momoi had sounded…a bit off. She’d kept asking you questions, sometimes repeating them, and just stayed quiet as you answered. You don’t think she even heard the answer…it was almost like she was just listening to the sound of your voice. Not to mention she was unusually snappish when Aomine told her to get some sleep…was something the matter?

You waste no more time in picking up the phone, holding it between your shoulder and ear as you quickly wipe your hands on your shirt.

“Hello? Satsuki? Is everything okay?!” You ask worriedly.

“Uh…hey. Satsuki’s mate, right?” A deep, masculine voice rumbles out of the phone.

Well, it was safe to say this wasn’t Satsuki.

“Oh! Yes! This is…Aomine-san, right?” You ask, a little unsure. You’d only heard his voice in the background of your phone conversations and never met him in person, but who else could it be? There weren’t many people who called her by her first name.

“Yeah, that’s me.” He replies. There’s a brief pause, before he starts up again. “So…have you heard from Satsuki?”

“What?” You ask immediately, your eyes widening with surprise and worry. What did he mean?! Why wasn’t she with him?! “No, did something happen?!”

“No…well, probably not. I don’t know, she’s not here.” He admits, sounding a little confused himself. “She was acting weird last night, and when I woke up this morning she was gone.”

You felt your heart almost stop, as your stomach twisted in nervousness.

“You have to go look for her! What if something happened to Satsuki?!” You cry out. You hear Aomine make a confused grunt.

“She can take care of herself.” He responds. His tone makes him sound almost bored, but you have a feeling he’s being very serious. Almost like he’s scolding you a little for not realising this yourself.  “She’s a strong alpha.”

As you try to stammer out something in response, you hear him make a small noise of realization.

“…So that’s what it is. Huh…can’t believe I didn’t figure it out sooner.” He mutters to himself. His voice sounds farther away, and you realise he isn’t talking to you, but to himself.

“Aomine-san? What is it?” You ask concernedly.

“I guess it hadn’t happened to her in a while, so I forgot what she’s like…” He sighs loudly, and then lets out a low growl. “Fuck. Well, it can’t be helped.” There’s a pause, and then his voice is back on the phone.

“Have fun.” He says, before you hear him hang up.

“What?! What do you mean, ‘have fun’?! Aomine-sa—” You’re standing there yelling at the dial tone of the phone when there’s a harsh knock at the door.

You feel your heart beat faster, as you can’t help but hope that the one behind that door is the one you’re worried the most about now.

You rush towards it as fast as you can, and the moment you unlock the door and open it you find yourself tackled to the floor. You gasp, inhaling the scent of the person on top you. It’s overwhelming, roiling with hunger and a lust so wild and fierce it makes your head spin.

It’s familiar.

“Satsuk—” Your cry of joy is quickly cut off as soft lips press themselves against yours so hard you can feel them swelling in response immediately. She pushes your lips apart with her tongue and shoves it into your mouth, throwing and pushing yours around with no mercy. As she kisses you, her fingers grip the fabric of your clothes and tears it off unceremoniously, tossing the tattered shreds to the side. Occasionally her fingernails scratch your skin, making you moan into her mouth.

“Ah, Momoi-san, you left your—” A strange male voice sounds from the door, and is quickly silenced as Momoi spins her head towards it and lets out such a vicious snarl that even your blood runs cold. The alpha standing in the door opens his eyes wide in surprise and quickly shuts the door to your apartment before you hear him running off as quickly as possible. As he leaves Momoi turns to you, her movements more restrained as your scent, as well as your trembling body, reveal that her show of savagery against the other alpha had scared you a little as well.

She licks her lips, and gives you a gentle, affectionate growl. Her body keeps twitching as she struggles to contain herself, to stop herself from scaring you further. But her eyes, wild and hungry, are all you can see. The touch of her hands, which gently caress the skin of your face and neck, is all you can feel.

And her scent, a scent so delicious you can’t breathe enough of it in, overrides all your other senses.

It does not take long for your fear to disappear.

“You came back…” You pant, giving a shaky smile as you put your hands on her face. She gives you a small smile, although it’s strained. You can feel her thrusting against you slightly, obviously impatient, but she waits.

“Yeah…I couldn’t do much like this.” She sighs, irritated. “I’m around omegas so rarely my ruts hardly ever come. I thought Dai-chan was just driving me crazy faster than usual.”

She pauses suddenly, and grabs something from her pocket. It’s the panties you gave her, clearly torn to shreds.

“I was so frustrated the smell wasn’t from you I ripped it apart with my teeth.” She laughs bitterly. “I thought I was going to go insane if I didn’t get to you.”

Your face flushes darkly, your gaze fixing on the tattered, lacy shreds.

“Why was it near your mouth anyways?” You ask softly, even as you know exactly the reason.

Momoi actually laughs, a light, tinkling noise that makes you forget all your questions as all you can think of is how beautiful that laugh is. She slowly leans forward, running her tongue up your ear and then biting it possessively, making you jump.

“Why don’t I show you…” She murmurs, as her hand grabs your breast harshly, making you cry out. You can already feel half-moon marks forming in your soft skin from her nails digging into you, and she thrusts her palm forward to push against your hardened nipple. You grind your lower half against her desperately, instinctively, and she snarls with desire and impatience.

“It’s time to fulfill your duty as my mate.” She says darkly, her patience completely worn out. “ ** _Mine_**.”

Her free hand grabs the area between your legs, already hot and soaking wet from her intoxicating scent, and she squeezes it possessively. You cry out, frantically trying to rub yourself against her hand as all you can think about is contact, and getting some very much needed relief. You start whimpering out her name, begging for her. Her smile is almost innocent, but her eyes are dark and hazy with something malicious and almost tainted in its wicked desire.

“So sensitive…I missed you.” She groans. Her teeth move to your shoulder, where she drives them into your skin. You moan her name as she laps up your blood eagerly. She pulls up to press her lips against yours, again shoving her tongue into her mouth so you can taste the coppery tang of your own blood. She pulls back slightly, and laughs breathlessly, darkly.

“Get ready, my omega. I’m going to make you repay me for every moment the thought of your body writhing in ecstasy made me tear at the walls trying to get to you. I’m going to make you repay me **_tenfold_** …to start~”


	25. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asks: "So I have this headcanon that alpha!Murasakibara can actually get really fired up and passionate/rough when it comes to his mate (or during his ruts etc) similar to when he entered the zone. So how about a scenario where his sweet mate cares for the yosen team and he gets jealous over that and wants to remind both the team and the mate herself that he's the only one she's supposed to pay attention to? //AND// I think I asked right but I'm not sure so if I did, ignore this, if I didn't then I apologize ._. Could I get alpha Murasakibara with his omega mate that's is starting to get in heat, maybe while he's in the middle of practice and he can suddenly smell them? (nsfw please)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I combined these two together, so the drabble itself was a bit extra long. It certainly gets NSFW in the end! Hope you enjoy~

You were making him mad.

 _Stop it, Mate-chin_. He thinks to himself, his grip on the ball in his large hands tightening. His eyes narrow as he sees you patting Okamura’s large shoulder comfortingly, telling him that omegas wouldn’t find him scary forever, before you hand one of the boys on the second string a fresh water bottle. You smile at him as he thanks you gratefully, and Murasakibara’s nostrils flare as he smells the other alpha’s scent change just slightly, obviously pleased.

_You’re supposed to me mine!_

Just before the ball in his hands explodes from the enormous pressure and strength being exuded from his hands, Himuro gently, but forcibly, pulls it from him, leaving Murasakibara to clench his hands into tight fists.

“Atsushi, the coach will be mad if you break something at practice again. Saying that you can’t control your alpha strength is only going to get you so far.” Himuro says kindly.

Murasakibara pouts, obviously displeased, but before he can say anything he hears you calling his name. He turns and looks down to see you approaching with two fresh water bottles and a Maiubo bar in your mouth. You hand him and Himuro a water bottle each, and then hand the bar to Murasakibara, a bright smile on your face. Immediately, he mellows out, as if a wave washed all of his anger away.

“Thank you~” He says affectionately, giving you a small smile as he quickly opens the snack and takes a bite.

“Anything for you, Atsushi! Oh, I have our walk home snacks prepared too!” You tell him excitedly. In return, he kindly ruffles your hair, giving you a small smile. Himuro simply sips his water, watching the scene before him carefully.

Murasakibara was lazy. Getting into a big confrontation with his team and his mate was such a hassle, especially since he knew that the entire team adored you, and you liked them too. Besides, when you smiled and doted on him like this, he could forgive you for paying too much attention to his teammates. You were too cute for him to stay mad at anything, especially when you looked up at him with those beautiful eyes.

Someone calls your name, and you turn to wave goodbye. It’s some of the third string members, waving at you as they head out to leave.

Immediately, Murasakibara feels a vicious fire erupting, growing quickly in his chest, and his brow furrows as he glares at the door.

There was only so long he could take this.

\---

As it turned out, Murasakibara was surprisingly resilient…well, more like he was especially lazy. He thought if he kept you close, if he glared at anyone talking to you, people might stay away without him having to make a big show of you belonging to him.

But there were some things that even Murasakibara’s laziness couldn’t make him take. Some things that made him snap.

You being in heat around other alphas were one of those things.

It started during practice. You were seated nearby, watching the team doing their drills. You were having trouble concentrating, your head feeling a bit…odd. You’d have gone home, but you knew your heat would be coming in a few days, after which you wouldn’t be able to watch practice at all until it was over, so you wanted to be here while you could.

You loved watching the boys practice. Okamura was always waving and smiling and asking if you needed anything (even when the coach yelled at him and ordered him to concentrate on practice), Fukui and Liu were always teasing you in a friendly manner, Himuro was always kind and polite (and very helpful when giving you advice on how to handle your enormous, _extremely_ temperamental alpha). And of course, you loved watching your mate most of all. Although most of the time he could barely be bothered to work very hard at practice, sometimes he would catch your eye. Then, he would bash the basketball in the net so hard, he brings down the hoop. Then, even when he had to listen to the Coach yelling at him and Himuro sighing loudly, Murasakibara was still looking at you from the corner of his eye. He wanted you to know that he was the strongest, and he always gave you a small smile when your cheeks turned red, meaning that you had gotten exactly what he was going for.

Murasakibara may have been lazy, but it was in part because most lavish displays of strength from him were unnecessary. He was the strongest in Yousen, he knew he was the strongest, and most of the time he saw no reason to continually prove it.

Still, it was obvious that he liked reminding you sometimes.

But today, he was behaving. Well, more or less. In fact, you thought he looked almost subdued (even more so than normal), like something was bothering him. You’re worried, but you’re not allowed to distract players, even your mate, during practice. And you really didn’t want to upset the coach, who was one of the most intimidating alphas of all the teachers in Yousen. You were…more than a little scared of her.

But, as practice continues, you quickly grow more anxious and restless…as you could see Murasakibara doing the same. He was visibly agitated and it was obvious to the entire team. He missed easy shots, using way too much force and leaving dents in the backboard, and passed the ball so hard Okamura fell on his backside just trying to catch it. The coach yelled at him, Himuro tried to calm him, but he barely paid either of them any attention, clearly distracted.

You begin to squirm, your heart starting to beat faster, your chest rising and falling quickly as you were almost panting. You were beginning to wonder if maybe it wasn’t Murasakibara who was firing you up, but the other way around…

It was then that it hits you. You feel your stomach sink as you realise what’s happening. You don’t even realise how much it affects your scent until Okamura suddenly pauses practice, and you suddenly find yourself surrounded by the team.

“Are you okay?!” Okamura asks, obviously concerned.

“Dost thou need some water?” Liu asks, bending down slightly to look closer at you.

“What’s the matter?” Fukui asks, sniffing the air and furrowing his brow at the noticeable upset in your normally sweet omega scent.

“I—I—um..I should…” You babble, unsure of what to do. You know the unpleasant notes in your scent are overpowering the more subtle signs of your approaching heat, but it won’t be that way for long.

Then another scent overpowers everything, and the alphas surrounding you take a step back even before they hear Murasakibara’s voice bellowing throughout the gymnasium.

“GET AWAY!”

They barely have time to actually do so before Murasakibara shoves his way past them and towards you. It’s unnecessary, as the strength of his scent alone nearly makes you recoil yourself, an overwhelming desire to submit welling up inside you. Even when you know that you’re not the one his rage is directed at.

His eyes, narrowed and practically glowing with fury, fix on you. His huge chest is heaving, and in a moment his large hands are gripping your waist and picking you up, pressing you against his body. Your feet dangle above the floor, as one hand grips you by the ass and the other your upper back, your thighs straddling his immense body.

You feel your mouth fall open, your face heating up to such a degree you could probably fry an egg over it. You try to think to think of something to say, but you’re struck speechless, very similar to everyone else watching this spectacle.

“She’s MY Mate-chin!” Murasakibara growls, his hand on your backside squeezing it tighter. Then, to even further the embarrassment, he pulls his hand away for a moment just to loudly smack it back on your ass.

“She’s supposed to pay attention to ME. Only me! She’s MINE.” He snarls. “Not yours! MINE.”

Then, the strong hand on your shoulder rises to the back of your head, and his eyes bore into yours for a moment before he presses his lips hard against yours.

His kiss is hot, passionate, and it makes a heated aching stir up from between your legs, which are already quivering and wet. You try to control yourself, but between his kiss, his hands, and his tongue and teeth brushing against your lips…

And his scent. The scent of an alpha, which drives your instincts, your furious desire to mate, into overdrive.

Before you can stop yourself, you moan loudly against his mouth. You press yourself harder against him, whimpering and mewling.

It’s only when he pulls away that you remember you’re in _public_. You bury your face in his chest, knowing you’ll never be able to look any of them in the eye again.

“Her attention is mine. Stop trying to steal it from me, or I’ll be really mad.” He says in a low voice. “ **I’m** the only one Mate-chin should be paying attention to!”

You can feel his eyes boring into you, making it clear he was trying to drill this message into your head as well.

“Practice is ending early today. I need to take care of Mate-chin.” Murasakibara says, still holding you tightly as he carries you out of the gym. Everyone, even the coach, is speechless, and you don’t hear a word as Murasakibara walks out of the gym and, as you take a risk and allow yourself to peek, you see him take you to the nearest empty heat room.

He doesn’t even bother to close the door, and you have to reach your arm out and push it shut.

He wastes no time, dropping you on the small white cot that is always provided in the heat rooms. You barely get a chance to say anything before Murasakibara’s hands fist into the fabric of your shirt and skirt and tears them off your body like they were hiding candy and he hadn’t eaten in weeks. In no time at all, you’re left in nothing but your panties. You know you should be scolding him for being so demanding, and treating your uniform with such little care, but all you can do is whine impatiently at the fact he left you clothed in the one place you want to be bare most of all. You try and rub your thighs together, desperately wanting to relieve the aching pressure, but his strong hands grip them and pull them apart, forcibly spreading you before him.

“A—A—Atsushi!” You cry out, your backside squirming against the soft material of the cot.

“Only I get to see you like this.” He states, his brow furrowing as he glares at you sharply. He runs a hand through his long hair, pushing it back from his face, before his hand immediately goes back to your leg.

“You’re my mate, so only I can see you like this.” His sharp eyes dart down to your panties, completely soaked through with your arousal. “And only I make you this wet. Remember, or I’ll make sure you don’t forget it!”

At that moment, he grabs the band of your panties, and tears them clean off, throwing the leftover shreds of fabric to the side.

Murasakibara lets out a slow, lumbering breath, before his tongue slowly runs over his lips as he sees your fluids dripping down you. His finger slowly runs down your slit, quickly becoming coated, before he lifts his hand to his mouth and sucks on his finger hungrily.

He made a low, pleasant growl in the back of his throat, letting his finger pop out of his mouth, a string of saliva connecting the two.

“You always taste best when you’re in heat.” He murmurs.

You moan, and start to buck your hips.

“Atsushi, please. Please!” You whimper.

“But I need to punish you first, because you’ve been paying too much attention to other alphas.” He growls, pausing to drop his shorts and kick them off to the side. “I need to remind you you’re mine, and **only mine**. So I won’t hold back!”

You mewl excitedly. You’ll probably regret it later, when he has to carry you home because you can’t walk on your own, but at the moment his words sound _very_ good to you.

He climbs over you, his back arching as he leans down to bite angrily at your neck, sucking hard to make sure he would leave unavoidable marks. You moan, and he spanks your backside roughly, his hand leaving a red imprint on your skin. His fingers grip your thighs, hard enough that you know it’ll leave bruises, as he positions your body just as he likes it. You’re practically shaking with excitement, your heat completely consuming you as all you can focus on his Murasakibara: his body, his voice, his powerful, masculine, alpha _scent_.

“You better scream my name really loud, Mate-chin. So loud everyone in the school can hear it!” His face hovers over yours, and his eyes are so sharp and dominating that you know this is a command you can’t refuse. He leans forward and exhales slowly, letting his hot breath wash over your skin. You shudder, closing your eyes as you feel him snarl into the skin of your chest, just above your rapidly beating heart.

“Cause I’m gonna go harder and harder until you do!”


	26. Hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> musiclover1072 asked: Can I please request an omegaverse drabble where Omega!Sakurai is having his first rut and he's too shy to tell Alpha!Reader because he thinks she has more important stuff to do. And then after school at their apartment/house she initiates a make out session that lets to way more than just kissing and reassures him since he's her mate/boyfriend she will always have time for him. (NSFW)
> 
> Author’s Note: I actually use rut with alphas, while omegas are the ones who have heats. As such, instead of his first rut, I wrote it as his first heat, as I assume that was what you meant. As requested, it is quite NSFW! Hope you enjoy! ^3^

Your mate was acting odd. Very odd.

Well, more odd than usual.

Your mate was a very…unique omega. He was extremely apologetic and docile, always trying to please—as long as you unquestionably believed that he was the best and there was no doubt in his mind that he was your favourite. If either of those two weren’t met, he could quickly become competitive, demanding and jealous over your attention and affection.

Thankfully for both of you, you knew that no one could compare with your mate. He was your one, your only, and you thought he was the best, no question. Despite the fact that you were both young, only just started university, you’d already moved in together. It was a very small apartment, really only a bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen/living room, but it was all you needed. And, even though you and Sakurai both had to take part time jobs just to pay for rent, you were both overjoyed to have a place to yourselves, where you could do what you liked without Aomine coming in to steal lunch or Wakamatsu coming in after him to complain about…something or other, you couldn’t keep track of the large blond alpha’s numerous complaints.

And, although school and work kept you both very busy, Sakurai always made time to make you delicious food, and you always made time to wrap him up in a warm blanket, cuddle with him, and devote every ounce of your attention to him and only him. His happy, sweet scent would fill your apartment, and you’d stroke his hair as he buried his face into your neck and happily inhaled your heavy alpha scent.

You were both very happy.

But lately, things had changed. With exams approaching, things were busier than ever for you and your mate. You’d think that the two of you would make the most of every spare moment you had together, yet Sakurai seemed…off. He still spoke to you, telling you about his day, asking about yours, etc. But something about the tone of his voice, his scent, made it obvious that something was off, that he was hiding something. But when you asked, he’d just apologise (repeatedly) and tell you he was just tired. You couldn’t shake the feeling there was something he wasn’t telling you, but you didn’t want to pressure him. Sakurai took any indication that you might be upset or displeased with him very hard, and you didn’t want to put that stress on him, especially when exams were still ongoing.

It was on the day of your last exam you finally learned what was going on.

You’d taken the entire day off work, as well as the next. You knew Sakurai’s last exam was also today, only a few hours later than yours as well, meaning he wasn’t working today either, and according to his schedule he didn’t need to work for the next few days, oddly enough.

When you come home after your exam you practically fall down onto the couch, happily stretching out your limbs, before you take a small nap to reclaim some energy. You had a lot of plans for tonight, and going to bed early certainly didn’t factor into that.

You must have been out for a few hours, because it was the sound of your door opening that woke you. You yawn, rubbing your eyes, as you sit up.

“Hmmm? Look who’s home.” You almost purr, as you see your lover standing in the doorway.

The moment he lays eyes on you, his face flushes a bright red, all the way up to the top of his ears. Before you can say anything, he squeaks out that he has to go to the bathroom. You blink in surprise as he tries to dart around the couch…only to trip over the coffee table, and face plant into the ground.

“Ryou!” You cry out, the fear and worry in your voice obvious as you almost trip over the coffee table yourself trying to get to him. Sakurai moans, rubbing his head, and then squeaks in surprise when you pick him up, bridal style, and carry him over to the cough, placing him down gently.

“Are you okay, Ryou?” You say softly. You gently stroke his hair from his forehead, making sure he didn’t have any bumps or bruises. He looked fine, although his face was so hot you could fry an egg on it. You weren’t too worried about the rest of his body, since as a basketball player he had a layer of strong, wiry muscle, but his head you were certainly concerned over.

He squirmed beneath you, and you tilted your head curiously…before his scent hits you. It was familiar, his unique omega scent, but with something different…something you’d never experienced with him before, but you’d always known would be coming eventually.

“I’m f—fine!” Sakurai stammers. He opens his mouth, but before he can go into a long string of apologies, you lean down and kiss him softly. He whimpers into your mouth, but when you pull away, he tries to follow your lips. You gently place your hand on his chest, pushing him back.

“Are you sure? Do you need me to kiss it better?” You purr. Sakurai swallows, and you smile sweetly, before you move your body so you’re straddling his pelvis. Then you lean forward, your hands on either side of Sakurai’s head as you hover over him. Sakurai’s eyes go wide, and his mouth falls open as he begins to pant lightly.

“Y—Y—Yes please.” He whimpers desperately, his hands fisting into the fabric of the couch as he stares up at you. You give a low, pleased growl—his eagerness is almost as intoxicating as his _incredible_ scent.

You lean forward, and kiss him again. Your tongue runs over his lips before your teeth nip at them gently. You pull your body forward, removing his desperately hungry lips from yours at the same moment you grind your crotch against his. He moans loudly, and you give a long, pleasured sigh of content. If his scent didn’t do enough to tell you that he was very much enjoying this, the large tent in his pants certainly did.

“You’ve been keeping secrets from me, Ryou.” You say sternly, making ‘tsk’ noises as you shake your head at him. He whimpers, raising his pelvis to try and grind against you again, although you pull your body back to keep your lower half out of reach. He whimpers, licking his lips nervously.

“Y—You were so busy…I—I thought you had more important things to do then—then—”

“Then you?!” You interrupt him, frowning in displeasure. You give a low growl, making him swallow again, his eyes staring at your lips eagerly, and you sigh.

“You’re my precious omega, Ryou.” You whisper softly. You move to his side, giving small kisses from his shoulder up to his ear.

“I love you, more than anyone or anything. You’re always the most important person to me. You’re my mate.” You hum. Sakurai presents more of his neck to you, making short, pleasured cries, but you don’t attack his neck just yet. Instead, you nibble on his earlobe, making him moan loudly. It’s almost torture not to grab his body and rub it against yours at such a lewd sound, but you control yourself.

“I’ll always have time for you.” You whisper softly, gently licking the part of his ear you’d assaulted with your teeth.

“I—I…!” Sakurai stammers, obviously at a loss of words of what to say. You laugh, before you bring your mouth down to his neck, biting and sucking with a vicious fervor. This time Sakurai moans so loudly you’re sure the neighbours heard it, and he wraps his legs around you so he can hump and grind himself against your body like…well, like an omega in heat.

“Your first heat too.” You laugh breathlessly, lapping at the large hickey you’re working on leaving on Sakurai. “Did you think I wanted to miss that?! I’ve been **so** looking forward to this.”

Grinning, you grab Sakurai’s hand and push it down your pants, making sure that he feels how soaked your panties are already. Sakurai gasps loudly, before he quickly begins to rub and stroke you through your underwear. His eyes watch you intently, eagerly seeking your approval. You make a pleased sound, rubbing yourself on his hand before you move back to his lips, kissing him hard. You let your tongue part his lips before push it in his mouth, playing with his own tongue (which you’d made sure was very…adept).

Meanwhile, your hands move down to unbutton his pants. Sakurai immediately starts to help, doing everything he can to push his pants and boxers off. When his red, throbbing erection hits the cool air of the room, he gasps, and his other hand grips your shoulder. You pull back, licking the saliva off your lips as you gaze down at your lover.

His pupils are extremely dilated, his face is red, with beads of sweat running down his face and neck, and he’s panting like he could never get enough air. He grabs your shirt, pulling you back to him.

“More!” He cries out. You’re not sure if he’s begging or it’s a demand (he could be a very impetuous omega when he wanted to), but you decide not to make him wait any longer…mostly because you couldn’t. His scent was driving you wild, making you want to take him over and over and over again, until all he could do was cry out your name.

“…Only if you promise never to hide your heats from me again.” You whisper huskily. Your hand rises to gently caress his face, touch his lips. He groans, sucking on your fingers desperately, before you pull them away.

“Promise, Ryou?” You say sternly. Ryou nods frantically.

“I promise! I promise I’ll never hide anything from you ever again!” He cries out. He’s squirming, truly desperate for your touch. You don’t have the heart to make him wait any longer.

“Good.” You smile, giving him a soft, gentle peck on the lips. “Because I never want you to go through this alone, my mate. I will always be here for you, no matter what happens. I love you.”

Sakurai looks up at you, his gaze quickly turning adoring. You give him a sweet smile, before it turns wicked. You feel Sakurai shiver underneath you, and start to grind against you again.

“So let me show you how much I want to help you~”


End file.
